A Debt Repaid
by littlefiction
Summary: Inuyasha saves Sesshoumaru's life, and the demon Lord is honor bound to repay the debt. But the only thing he has to offer Inuyasha is answers, so for a period of 24 hrs he must truthfully answer ANY question Inuyasha asks him. Temporarily on Hold
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, settings, or anything else.

"Speaking" **Inuyasha's thoughts **_Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

Author's Notes: I love reviewers. I also love suggestions, which includes ideas for this story, story requests, and recommended reading.

Also, I should warn you, my muses are fickle, and the fact is this is the first thing I've written in over a month, and it's been even longer since I updated my story The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo.

This is probably going to have two chapters. If not, then three. If not… the point is, this isn't a long-term story. It's a random short story about an event that didn't take up much time. This story does not take place in a specific period in the series, just sometime after Sesshoumaru resurrects Rin.

On with the story

A Debt Repaid

"Oh my GOD!"

_Oh no…_

"I can't believe this!"

_How could I let this happen?_

"I can't believe you let this happen!"

_To think that THIS Sesshoumaru should be saved by-_

"I can't believe I just save YOU of all people!"

"Inuyasha."

"I can't- huh? Yeah Sesshoumaru?"

"As much as it pains this Sesshoumaru to admit-" though he looked more disgusted than pained, "I would have been severely injured had you not… interfered. And so I am…" Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled as though he smelled something foul, "In your debt…"

"Wow. Does this mean you're gonna stop trying to kill him?" Piped Kagome, who had just entered the clearing.

_This Sesshoumaru did not even notice her until she was within an arrows range. This Sesshoumaru clearly is not well._

"Of course not. This Sesshoumaru will kill Inuyasha. However, " turning to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you may choose your payment, within reason."

"Stop trying to kill me."

"No."

"Give me you're word you won't kill my companions."

"No."

"Acknowledge my right to exist."

"Never."

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh, "Then what will you do? I can't think of anything else you have to offer me! And none of those would cost you anything to give me."

"On the contrary, Inuyasha, it would cost me everything."

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything by being alive. What threat am I by just being alive? It's not like I want kids or anything. If I live, I'll just die eventually, and then my tainted blood will end with me. I'm not stupid enough to try and claim your title, no one would follow a half breed like me. It costs you nothing to just wait until I die rather than going out of your way not to kill me!" The hint of resentment in the word tainted did not go unnoticed.

"Inuyasha, as fathers only legitimate heir it is my duty to kill you. To give you my word that I won't kill your friends would be to put myself at risk because in battle they could attack me in an attempt to protect you- it has happened before. To give my word that I would not kill them without cause would be pointless because I would not waste my time killing humans without cause, and it would therefore not repay my debt. And to acknowledge your right to exist is not possible, because I do not believe you have that right, and neither do my followers."

"Then you have nothing to offer me." Inuyasha turned and started to leave.

_There must be something this Sesshoumaru can offer… Of course._

"Answers."

"What?" Inuyasha turned and gave him a questioning glare.

"This Sesshoumaru has answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Questions."

"Which questions?"

_Baka hanyou._

"Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru has been alive for a great deal longer than you. I guarantee there will be things I know that you don't, that you will find interesting."

"Yeah, right."

"You doubt me?"

"Name one thing a spoiled prince like you knows that I would be interested in."

"This Sesshoumaru is a Lord, not a prince."

"Whatever. Name one thing."

"Our Father."

"Ha! What do I care what he was like?"

"Then you are not interested in how he died, or how he felt about his little hanyou son, or why the head of a race of demons who supposedly take only one mate obviously took two, or."

"Ok, ok, I know what I want."

Caught you, Little Brother.

"Oh?"

"One day. One day to ask you whatever I want, and you have to answer with the truth. The whole truth. That means no lies, no avoiding, just the straight truth."

_Shit. I hadn't expected that baka to be so thorough. But this Sesshoumaru will not continue in the debt of a hanyou._

"Agreed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End Chapter

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, so there will be at least two chapters. Oh, and just to warn you, the questions Sesshoumaru used to bait Inuyasha will not necessarily be the ones he asks. They are only there to show Inuyasha that being able to ask Sesshoumaru questions and actually get answers is an offer he shouldn't refuse. Oh, and one other thing, my chapters are nearly always short. I've been known to write 2 or 3 chapters in the same day, so it isn't necessarily a lack of inspiration (it's usually either pouring or in draught, no middle ground) it's just my style. There are certain places that it just feels right for the chapter to end, and for me it's usually sooner rather than later. Please Review!


	2. Fluffy Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related stuff. Rumiko Takahashi does, and we love her for it.

Reviews are always appreciated, as well as suggestions for this story, for a new story, or for reading someone else's story.

Moko-moko-sama (sp?), the fluffy thing over his shoulder, will be referred to as "his fluffy" in narration, and "my fur" by Sesshoumaru.

Oh, I didn't even finished the first description when I realized the beginning of this story sounds a lot like some of the InuxSessh stories I've read (basic concept, for some reason Sesshoumaru is being forced to be nice to Inuyasha and he drags him off to his castle and isolates him from his friends). Well, just to let you know, no, this is not an InuxSessh pairing story. In fact, there probably won't be any detailed mention of any couples, w/ the possible exception of their parents. Maybe. But this is NOT a romance. Just to clarify.

"Speaking"**Inuyasha thinking**_Sesshoumaru thinking_

On with the story!

Fluffy Memory

**GAH! What's taking so long? The sun will be down any minute! That jerk, he's probably going to try and stall so I run out of time!**

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in a beautiful garden at the palace of the Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru had insisted that the questions all be asked there, for the ease of answering as well as avoiding unwanted listeners. Inuyasha had been hesitant to go, especially since Sesshoumaru refused to let him bring his companions, and started to imply that he was a coward to depend on humans to protect him. So, Inuyasha went. Or rather, he agreed to go, and Sesshoumaru carried him away because Kagome kept trying to 'sit' Inuyasha. The arrangment was that from the time the sun disappeared behind the horizon that night, until the same time the following night, Inuyasha could ask Sesshoumaru ANYTHING, and Sesshoumaru would have to answer to the best of his ability, the whole truth. No lying, avoiding answering, implying or in any way misleading. Inuyasha was anxious to get started, and the sun was almost down, but Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, and the entire castle reeked of Sesshoumaru, so thoroughly that there was no way to tell if he was near or not.

**Where IS he?**

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Anxious, Little Brother?"

"About time you showed up! It's already sunset!"

"Very true, but as you can see, the sun has not yet disappeared beneath the horizon."

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, his leg bouncing in anticipation. Sesshoumaru smirked again.

"Impatient little pup, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

"No." They waited, the only sounds to be heard were the chirping of crickets and Inuyasha's irritable breathing. Finally,

"Proceed."

"Eh?"

"You may start asking questions."

"Oh! Ummm…"

"You did not think of any in advance?" Sesshoumaru said mockingly.

"Shut up!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"If that is what you wish, Little Brother. But I was quite capable of being quiet in the clearing."

"That isn't- I mean I didn't- I…"

"Calm down, and think."

_Hmph. Foolish hanyou. If nothing else, this is amusing._

**Look at him, smirking! I'll show you, Sesshoumaru, I'll come up with a question that'll get YOU all flustered. But what to ask…**

Inuyasha smiled.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"What is your most embarrassing memory?"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at him.

_How do I avoid this?_

"And don't forget, no avoiding the question, you have to give me the straight answer!"

_Damn. Oh well, there are worse things he could have asked._

Sesshoumaru brought the end of his fluffy to his hand.

"My fur is longer than my body, which is why it is draped over my shoulder, so it does not drag on the ground. After all these years, I am rather well adjusted to my tail, but when I was very young, I had difficulty adjusting. At a ball father was hosting in celebration of his and my mother's anniversary, I tripped over my own fur while coming down the stares to join the festivities. My entrance had just been announced, so the eyes of literally every noble lord and lady in Japan, as well as many mainlanders, were upon me as I tripped over my own fur and fell down a long flight of stairs." (Sesshoumaru is referring to demon lords and lady's- he does not recognize human nobility.)

"HA! You must have been SO embarrassed!"

"Indeed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End Chapter

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I wonder if there is a fan club devoted to the fluffy? Heehee, just a thought. Hm. I realize this was short, and slightly random. Maybe I'm not giving him enough credit, but I think in this situation it would take Inuyasha a little bit to come up with a good question. I figure the first would have to be something generic. Please review!

Oh, a small look ahead, the next chapter will go into Sesshoumaru's upbringing. Inuyasha will ask another generic question, (which I have already decided on), but Sesshoumaru is forced to give a much more, involved answer.


	3. Honor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, and she's doing a wonderful job. Come on, how can you not love the woman responsible for Moko-moko-sama (sp?).

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You are my inspiration!

Oh, and as for thanking reviewers, in my previous stories I thanked reviewers individually, but I'm terribly inconsistent and it became difficult to keep track and I was always worried that I had forgotten to thank someone, so from now on I'm going to give a broad (yet sincere) thank you, and then respond to whichever reviews seem to inspire a response. Like, if there is a question, or if someone said something specific that I wanted to comment on, or if I feel the need to defend myself (I've never gotten any flames, people are so nice, but I wrote a terrible ending, and I knew it was, and someone politely asked what happened, and I felt the need to explain. Because I felt guilty for losing that story like I did.), or if there's something I agree w/ or disagree w/ or you get the idea. And no worries if there's nothing to respond to in a review- there's nothing wrong with it, I've written reviews that were one word, and I've written really long ones. Both are great, but "cute!" Which is, in my opinion, completely appropriate for some stories, hardly inspires a response, you know? So, here are the responses.

**thealchemist'sdaughter: **Thank you! And I loved that part too. There's actually a part like that in another story I wrote (Rin is Bored) where Rin gets to ask a question (only one) and he has to answer truthfully, but he can refuse to answer and make her pick a different question. It went on like that for a while! Hehehehe, sooo much fun. I guess I really like the idea of Sesshoumaru-sama being forced to answer a question. It's so much fun!

**DSK: **Actually, the way this story came about was I was daydreaming about Sesshoumaru explaining to Inuyasha why it was that he keeps Rin with him, and I started thinking about it more and more until the idea developed into this story. I didn't want to rush it right into the couple chapters though, there are at least a couple that I think would be more likely to come up first, but I'm really looking forward to writing that one, so I think it will come up relatively soon.

**Psycho Demon-Witch:** Yeah, embarrassing questions are fun, and Inuyasha is kinda mischievous, so I doubt he would pass up the opportunity to ask a bunch of embarrassing questions. But, not that many come to mind right now, so there might not be more embarrassing ones in the next couple chapters. As always, I adore recommendations so if there is a question you think should come up please share.

On with the story!

"Speaking"**Inuyasha thinking**_Sesshoumaru thinking_

Honor

Inuyasha's laughter slowed to an awkward chuckle and died. Sesshoumaru may have admitted embarrassment, but he certainly didn't look affected. His gaze held that 'be flattered that this Sesshoumaru is acknowledging your presence' lack of expression, and his body was relaxed yet oddly straight postured. His apparent lack of interest led to a very sudden, very intensely awkward silence. Well, awkward for Inuyasha, anyway.

_Baka hanyou, look at you squirm. No self discipline, unlike this Sesshoumaru._

**Agh! Why doesn't he say something! Damn you, Sesshoumaru, looking so smug! I should smack some expression onto that face! Grrrr….. Say something damn you!**

"Is something the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up! I'm the one asking questions!"

"Then ask something."

"Grrrr… Why?"

"Because that's why you came here."

**Gah! He's always got an answer! Oh, I know!**

"Not, that! Why?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him.

"Don't forget, old man, you've got to answer my question!"

Sesshoumaru's brow contracted ever so slightly, but Inuyasha noticed.

Ha! Got ya!

"I am not old. In fact I have been challenged for the right to our father's titles on more than one occasion because his old followers thought me too young to be effective as Lord of the Western Lands."

"That doesn't answer my question, baka."

"What is your question?"

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

_He's doing this to get under my skin. I will not give him the satisfaction of thinking he's succeeded._

"Why what, specifically?" He said, looking rather bored.

**Hmph. I hoped that would last longer. Oh well, a victory is a victory.**

"Why did you agree to this?"

"To repay my debt for saving my life. You know that."

"Yes, but why do you feel the need to repay me, of all people, it's not like you asked me to save you."

Sesshoumaru looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Because I am honor bound to repay that debt."

"What the hell, Sesshoumaru? You have no qualms about slaughtering innocent passersby who happen to be in your way, but now some hanyou saves you and you're going out of your way to repay me? What's your deal? Where do you draw the line?"

_Hm. You really don't get it, do you? Well, might as well explain._

"Inuyasha, I was brought up in a very different culture than you, and in a very different way. You were born a hanyou; it was known instantly that you would inherit the Inuyasha Forest; that you would live among humans with your mother, that you would never inherit father's title. You were ridiculed and demeaned and attacked at every opportunity. You owed your life to your parents, and you now owe that sword to father, but they are both dead. You are responsible only for those that you choose to take into your protection. I, however, was born the first born son to the Inu no taisho. It was known from the moment I was born, before I was ever even named, that I would be my father's heir and successor. From the moment of my first breath, I became responsible for the safety and well being of the western lands in their entirety. Because of my status, I am held with respect, I am obeyed by my followers without question, and given whatever I demand. But in return I serve them as well- I provide protection, and order. I have no life outside of service to my land and my people. And I was brought up to do precisely that. You cannot know the importance of honoring ones debt; because you have never known what is was to be in debt to another. I have been taught, from the time I was young enough to understand the words, that I am a servant, first and foremost, and that I must never take what I have not earned, and always reward those who serve me. All people should strive to never take more than they deserve, but as Lord of the Western Lands I must set an example for my people, and give them reason to follow me, so I especially must live an honorable life."

"Wow."

Wow. So he's not evil, just seriously warped. But then, what about- 

"But what about all those innocent people you've slaughtered throughout the years?"

"Innocent? Don't be foolish, Inuyasha, only pups are innocent, all adults are tainted. Besides, when has this Sesshoumaru ever gone out of his way to kill someone uninvolved? Only those who knowingly obstruct justice are punished. Those that are uninvolved may be sacrificed in the interest of justice. You, for example, were not involved in your creation, you're parents were. But you are an abomination, and in the interest of righting the wrongs of your parents, you must be destroyed."

"You self righteous prick! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Think?" Sesshoumaru purred with a smirk, "This Sesshoumaru knows who he is: Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

Inuyasha growled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End Chapter

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow. This story isn't coming out nearly as warm and fuzzy as the daydream that inspired it. But I'm sure when I get to that part of the story it will be warm and fuzzy (if not a tad sad, but how could it not be? Still, sad in a hopeful way, in my opinion.) But enough of this, spoilers are evil! I think I will have Inuyasha ask about Rin next, but no guarantees. My muses are fickle and random, so I might go to a different question next. Also, as I've mentioned before, I am not consistent. Just because I've updated 3 chapters in two days, doesn't mean I am the sort of author that updates often. I will usually update in clusters. A few will get posted, and then a wait of several days or even longer. Looking at this story, I really don't think there will be a formal ending, which is pretty selfish on my part, but I just don't see any point to an ending, other than letting you know there won't be another chapter. I don't know, I have no idea how I could end this effectively, and I'm not about to go and add an ending for an ending's sake like I did w/ Rin is Bored (author cringes: if you do read it, you may want to skip the last chapter. I adore that story through every chapter except the last.)


	4. Keep Her

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale is the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. I have nothing to do with the story other than being a shameless fangirl.

Author's notes:

Reviewers Rock! Thanks so much!

Responses:

Yay! I've wanted to write this chapter! Hee hee, the chapter that inspired this story. I think this will be longer (not long, but longer), and most likely Sesshoumaru will have a more difficult time answering. Can't guarantee anything though, I'm writing these notes before I write the story (hmmm… these notes would probably be shorter if I wrote them after, but I have no self discipline, I'd forget the disclaimer or to express my gratitude or accidentally forget to respond to reviews or something if I did wait until after I wrote the story.

**Davinci**: Wow. You are very well spoken. Thank you, you're very sweet.

**Psycho Demon-Witch**: Hehehe, yeah, I love watching them bicker! Thank you, that suggestion is actually very helpful. I'm very interested in Sesshoumaru's childhood; I adore stories that depict Sesshoumaru as a child. There's a really good one being written but I can't remember the title, it's been a while since it's been updated. Hopefully I had enough sense to add it to my favorites list so I can go check the title.

**Thealchemist'sdaughter**: Yes, I know it's very very short, but I'm sorry, that's my style. I really should be less vague though. That last one was very short. My chapters are usually 2-4 pages long, including author's notes. This is why I'm way more likely to write stories that only take up a day or two, and each story doesn't have many chapters. I have at least 3 one shots, and my longest story is only 10 chapters (so far).

**Princess Sin**: Yes, I agree, and the question of this chapter should prove more difficult to answer. This is the question that inspired this story, actually, but I don't think it would have been the first question he asked, so I had to behave (pout) and wait a little bit to write this one. I find if I give in to temptation in this situation, I'm likely to run out of steam as soon as I finish the chapter in question. But, I think it fits here, so that's where it's going. As for being short, my chapters, regardless of the story, rarely take up more than 4 pages. That's just my writing style- heavily punctuated I guess. I rely heavily on breaks and pauses, so I end up ending each chapter quickly. This story in particular is like this more so than most I'd say, because the fact that I focus on one question- or more accurately, one main answer per chapter (not including a few bickering remarks! Tee hee, I love bickering!)

………………

Be warned, do to the nature of the situation presented in this story, and especially this chapter, there will inevitably be instances of ooc-ness, but I really feel that this situation would cause him to behave like that. Remember, when he first fought Inuyasha in his demon form, he even 'trembled' to use his word (anime reference, haven't read very far in the manga). Of course, it didn't look like a tremble to me, his eyes just widened a little, but the point is he was thrown off. His nerves are not nearly as unshakable as he'd like to think, and I feel that this situation would throw him off.

"Speaking"**Inuyasha's thoughts**_Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

Chapter 4- Keep Her

Sesshoumaru grew bored with taunting Inuyasha: making him growl was mildly amusing, but a little too easy. He let his eyes wander to the stars.

_These stars are older even then my blood line- more ancient than any demon alive. No one can bother a star, nor kill one. They are immovable… That sound, Rin gasped. Hm. Not from fear, she must have noticed the sky. It's a very clear night, and she is so easily impressed. Foolish child._

"Sesshoumaru!"

_He will now attempt to insult me._

"Why are you such a pompous ass?"

"You're limited vocabulary never ceases to amaze. An 'ass' is a donkey. This Sesshoumaru is a dog. 'Pompous' refers to 'pomp', someone who is 'pompous' puts a great deal of emphasis on ceremony and flashy garments, they're main goal is to be impressive. This Sesshoumaru puts up with ceremony as tradition dictates, but I do not enjoy or overemphasize it. However, I believe you are asking how I developed my current attitude?"

"Ummm… Yeah."

"Practice."

"Gah! You're annoying!"

Rin is approaching.

"Quiet." He turned to Rin's direction. "What is it Rin?"

Rin turned a corner and was now within sight, and her sudden presence startled Inuyasha, who promptly forgot to complain about his brother's rudeness. Even if she usually traveled with him, it was weird seeing a human in Sesshoumaru's castle of all places.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Master Jaken is not moving! I think Ah Un must have kicked him too hard this time!"

"Is his body somewhere out of the way?"

"Yes milord, it is at the base of a tree."

"Then do not concern yourself, I will see to it that he survives."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She then turned and started to skip away. Just as Sesshoumaru was going to return his attention to the skies, she turned around to face him again. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" He turned, but did not answer. "I heard a servant say you would be traveling to a nearby valley to look at the sky. May Rin come too?"

"Very well."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She smiled sweetly.

"Go."

"Yes, Milord." And with that, she left. Inuyasha stared from the place she had been to his brother.

"What was that about?"

"There is a valley nearby, where the sky is exceptionally clear. It has been predicted that there will be a comet passing tomorrow. It has been a tradition in our family that all children be taken to see it, and that valley is the best place to view it."

"So why are you going? You don't have any kids."

"I have a young ward, and they also are always taken to see it."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Tradition clearly dictates that I must take her."

"Oh yeah? Well if you don't care about her, why do you keep her around? Why are you always protecting her and rescuing her?"

"Rin was killed. Had she remained dead, she would be taken care of by the soul piper for a time, and then no one would be responsible for her. Because I tested tensaiga on her, and resurrected her, she needs to be taken care of, and so I am responsible for her."

"But you could have found her a human family to take care of her. You didn't have to keep her."

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky, without answering.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"I am thinking."

"Huh?"

**What? No biting comeback? No dripping sarcasm? No excuse? He really is thinking about it.**

_How do I explain this?_

There was silence between the brothers for what was far to long for Inuyasha's comfort. He started to fidget. He rocked back and forth, started bouncing his leg, continued to shift his weight, shifted his gaze, and in general amused Sesshoumaru.

"Can't sit still, Little Brother?"

"Shut Up!"

_Hmph. He is easy to unnerve. Not like Rin. She is very expressive, but not easily shaken. Even when I was injured, and resting near her village, she had the gall to pour water on my head_. Sesshoumaru smirked_. And yet she screamed at the sight of Goshinki's remains. Strange child._

"She amuses me."

"Oh no you don't! If it took you that long to come up with an answer there's no way it's as simple as that! I want a real answer!"

"Hmm…"

_He's right for once. That isn't quite it. There's something about her. Such an odd child. There are fully-grown youkai that that tremble at the mere mention of me, yet she follows me and obeys my every command. I have seen her frighten, and I have seen her hurt, but I've never seen her panic. She seems to have such faith in me… such complete trust in my abilities…. And my intentions… Very…_

"Intriguing."

"What?"

"I find her intriguing."

"That's it?"

Sesshoumaru's brow contracted slightly.

"No. Not quite."

"Gah! So what is it then?"

Silence.

**Maybe I shouldn't have asked this question. I don't think even he knows the answer.**

What is it? What do I care what happens to her? Why should I protect her? Yes, I am responsible for her, but I should just dump her in some human village. I find pups amusing, but I wouldn't let one travel with me, and she isn't a pup, she's a human child. Inuyasha intrigues me, but that is not enough to stay my hand to spare his life, much less let him travel with me. Why keep some little human girl? There are many who call her my weakness; it is certainly unseemly to have her following me. Yes, I shall have to get rid of her. I will find her a human family and my obligation will be fulfilled. That's-

"Master Jaken! You're awake! Rin was worried!"

"Quiet, baka! My head hurts!"

Sesshoumaru could hear his followers bickering from a distance, and all thoughts of ridding himself of the small girl vanished.

"Her presence…"

"What?"

"Her presence… it's calming."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She is completely unabashed. She reacts to her environment as though the whole world could be trusted with knowing that she was startled or impressed or confused. She is easily startled, but not easily shaken, and is often quick to recover. She can smile after nearly anything. And…

"Well."

"It's calming, to see someone react so shamelessly."

"That's it? That's why you put up with her? Because she's not like you?"

"Don't devalue her. YOU are not like me, and I do not plan on tolerating your existence, much less let you travel with me."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I already answered that question."

"Why you…" Inuyasha continued to rant, but Sesshoumaru just tuned him out.

It would be nice, once in a while, to gasp at the sight of the stars on a clear night, as she does. She is so uninhibited. So trusting. One would think, after the way her own kind treated her, beating her merely for catching food she couldn't afford to buy because they did not honor their responsibility to take care of their young, and yet, she trusted me without question from the moment we met. How is such a creature possible? She has endured more hardships then most humans ever lived to remember- yet she has not the darkness so typical in humans.

**What is his deal? **Inuyasha stared intently at his brother. **He's completely out of it. I doubt he even sees anything in front of him. And this from a demon who claims never to be caught of guard. He's probably forgotten I'm here. Feh! I could probably flick him on the nose and he wouldn't notice 'til his nose stung. Hey, that's not a bad idea…** Inuyasha started to inch closer.

I would call her naïve, but that isn't it. Is it possible to be naive after seeing what she's seen? She seems to have a thorough understanding of death and loss. She even risked her life trying to get the herbs to save Jaken when Naraku's poisonous insects had poisoned him. It's not that she doesn't know there is destruction and sadness in the world… She just… Inuyasha. Hmph. Baka hanyou.

Inuyasha inched closer, readying his hand for his attack. **Hehehe, Sesshoumaru'll probably slaughter me by the time I get a chance to draw Tetsuiga, but it'd be worth it to see the look on his face… **Inuyasha shot his arm forward and…

"OW!" He clutched at his own nose. It didn't hurt that much, but he hadn't seen that coming. He heard Rin start laughing shamelessly.

"That was funny, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Did you need something, Rin?"

"I do not, milord. I only saw Inuyasha trying to sneak up on you and wanted to see what was happening."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Your reflexes are terrible, Little Brother. You didn't even tense when I grabbed your wrist to redirect your attack. If this had been a battle, you would have been in trouble." Sesshoumaru sneered, "interesting to know."

Inuyasha growled.

**A whole day talking to Sesshoumaru? What was I thinking?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End Chapter

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There, still short probably by some people's standards, but this is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm happy with it, I really like the way it came out. Hm, but then again, I didn't reread it, I better do that before I post. Hm. I didn't cover everything I originally intended, but I don't' remember what I'm missing, and I don't think it would have added to the story. Besides, it wouldn't have added more than a paragraph to the length anyway. Ok, reread it and still love it! Yay! Oh, and I remember what I was gonna write that got left out, but after rereading it I think I like it better without it. I'd rather Sesshoumaru be left a little confused by the situation than have him figure it out.

Oh! And I had a question for you, but I can't remember what it was! (Pout)

Oh, and the holiday season is going to be a bit hectic for me, so I might not post for a while. It will be at least a week from when I post this because I'm going out of town to visit family for thanksgiving.

OH! And I'm very easy to manipulate as a writer. If you'd like the next chapter to have heavier emphasis on bickering, or on Sesshoumaru's childhood, or his morals, or on Rin, or something else, or if there's a certain tone you'd like the next chapter to have or anything like that, make sure to give a review that reflects that. For example, I once got a review for another story where the reviewer said he/she couldn't wait to see who would be the first person to be kicked out of the cave, and the entire next chapter was inspired by that comment. It was a very fun chapter to write, too! One of my very favorites, in fact.

Yay! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	5. Lords of the West

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related stuff. Rumiko Takahashi does. If I did, Sesshoumaru would be topless more often, Moko-moko-sama (sp?) would get way more attention, Inuyasha's ears would be thoroughly abused, Naraku would never wear armor or use those tentacles, Miroku would never rest, and Myoga would never recover from the constant abuse I would put him through.

Author's Notes:

Thanks so much to all who review! Especially thealchemist'sdaughter, who inspired this chapter and the next.

Review Responses:

**Davinci**: Thanks! I just love the relationship between Rin and Sesshoumaru

**Ching Sparkle Sparkle**: I'm really not sure what to say, but I can't not respond to "meow". Hehehe. No worries if you didn't have time to review every chapter. It would have been nice (pout), but if you don't have time you don't have time. I'm just glad you read and enjoy this.

**Psycho Demon-Witch**: I think there are many things he should want to know about, but he seems to try and bury his past more than wonder about it. Like when he didn't want to talk about his mother with Kagome, or when he says he doesn't care about avenging his father's death when he's fighting Ryokotsei (sp?). But then there's those moments when he's talking to Kagome and starts to open up a bit, and that's what makes me think that as it comes up, he would wonder, but he wouldn't just have a bunch of questions at the top of his head. Just a theory though. I agree though, under those circumstances his mind would probably draw a blank.

**thealchemist'sdaughter**: Thanks so much for the suggestion! It's a record! One review inspiring more than one chapter! So nice! Yay!

Ok, major OOC-ness warning. When I started writing this chapter, I had intended to keep him as close to character as possible, but as I started breaking down his explanation, I sort of lost control of it and took it farther than I meant, and having no self-discipline whatsoever, I couldn't bring myself to delete it. The first few pages are just as I meant them to be, but the bit about his mom was sorta out there.

Ch. 5 Lords of the West Part I 

Inuyasha continued to growl to himself, arms crossed, and eyes apparently diverted, but he continued to glance at his brother through the corner of his eye. Then Sesshoumaru did something so very like Sesshoumaru, it really shouldn't have surprised him- shouldn't, but did. Sesshoumaru got up and started to walk towards the castle.

"Where-"

"Jaken." The imp demon in question stumbled into view, looking particularly harassed and out of breath.

"Yes, milord?"

"My armor needs tending. Send someone to my quarters to get it."

"… B-but milord… Your armor isn't in your room, you're wearing…" The imp looked suddenly uneasy as he noticed his lord's expressionless stare gazing unrelenting and without blinking upon him. "Y-yes milord, right away milord!" and with that, he bowed and scrambled out of sight.

"What was that about?"

_Why do you care?_

"I am going to change. If you wish to continue questioning me, I suggest you start walking."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's brow creased in confusion. Then he noticed his brother had put a large distance between them, and didn't appear to be slowing down. "Oh!" Inuyasha rushed off to follow his brother. Inuyasha caught up quickly.

**What the hell? Why change now of all times? He's been dressed like that for days, he's been here for hours, and he could have changed then. Why wait until now?**

"What's with you?"

"Power is with me, as well as agility, a massive army of demons who no longer fear death, a formidable family heritage, Tokijin, Tensaiga-"

"That isn't what I meant."

No, but I'm not going to give an easy time of it.

Sesshoumaru stared at him blankly.

"You said you wouldn't avoid answering!"

"This Sesshoumaru is avoiding nothing. I am only forcing you to ask the question you are trying to ask, rather than being lazy and attempting to force me to interpret your every word."

"Whatever. Why did you wait until now to get changed?"

"This Sesshoumaru is in no rush."

Inuyasha growled.

"You call that a growl, Little Brother?"

"Yeah, like you could do better." Sesshoumaru smirked.

_Is that a challenge? _Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha, his eyes large and red, his face contorted in a snarl, and growled. The growl was not louder than Inuyasha's, but deeper. The hanyou could feel his very bones vibrate with the force of the growl.

H-how did he… Astonishment was painted over Inuyasha's face, his eyes comically large, and his arms rose in defense. He recovered quickly, and lowered his hands. Sesshoumaru smirked again, before turning and walking away. 

"That was nothing, Inuyasha. At his fiercest, Father's growl shook the earth."

"What was he like?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I-I'm curious. His remains are so big, and he must have been strong to growl like that."

"Hai, he was that- enormous and powerful. Everything he did he did firmly, never hesitating. He ruled his lands with strength and dignity, enforcing order and justice at all times. He was the most effective and admired Lord these lands have ever had."

"Ha! Then you admit he was better than you!" Sesshoumaru fixed his brother with an emotionless stare.

"Of course." Inuyasha fell to the ground. When he was standing again, Sesshoumaru was turning a corner well ahead. Inuyasha ran to catch up.

Heh. It's always been like this. He goes around effortlessly while I struggle just to keep up. Inuyasha was going to ask Sesshoumaru about it, but as he rounded the corner he was shocked speechless.

In front of him was a long corridor with a tall, arched ceiling. Hard wood floors were polished to a shine, and the walls were covered in images of dog demons. On the left wall, covering the entire wall was an impressive mural depicting what appeared to be the history of the family, and on the right were huge portraits of what appeared to be dog demons and their families. Sesshoumaru walked past unaffected, but Inuyasha was overcome.

"Sesshoumaru…" Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder, but did not stop. "What is this place?"

"Obviously, this is a hallway."

"Yes, but all this?"

_He would be excited. He may be a prince of the west, but he wasn't raised as one._

"This hallway depicts our family history. On the left, a mural depicts key events, and on the right are portraits of the great lords of the west, and their families."

"It's so… so…" Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings. Sesshoumaru just looked bored.

"Long and illustrious." In spite of his apparent praise, he didn't seem in the slightest impressed.

"Big." Sesshoumaru was nearing the end of the corridor. As he approached the second to last portrait, he stopped, turned to the portrait, and bowed ever so slightly, before gazing up at it.

**What? Sesshoumaru? That royal pain in the ass just bowed? To a portrait?**

As Inuyasha reached Sesshoumaru, he looked up to where his brother was staring. Sesshoumaru had been staring at the image of a great demon lord. He had long, white hair tied back in a topknot, strong, spiked armor, white fur over his shoulder, and a single stripe on each cheek. His deep, striking golden eyes radiate warmth and power. He seemed happy. And strangely, with the exception of his expression…

"He kinda looks like you. But bigger, and… well, not evil."

"THAT is father."

"Oh." Inuyasha stared at the portrait for a while when he noticed the two other demons in the painting. His father had his arm around a slender female demon with pale, pale skin, and silver hair much darker than Sesshoumaru's and the same dark crescent moon on her father. She had warm, honey colored eyes and a smile that lit up her whole face, as she leaned into the arm holding her, with her head resting contently on the larger demon's shoulder. She had on a beautiful white silk kimono with simple gold flowers embroidered on the shoulders and the ends of her sleeve, and fastened with a beautiful honey colored obi to match her eyes. Both demons had there hands resting on the shoulders of a scrawny looking pup with large eyes that seemed to be full of life and expectation. He held his head high; his long silvery hair pulled back with his long bangs falling around his face. He, like the adults, seemed very happy; his large smile revealing two very small fangs. He was pale, though less so than the woman who Inuyasha assumed was his mother. The child was slender, and pale, and had inherited his mother's crescent moon marking, but there was something about him that was very like his father. He had his father's smile, and his expressive golden eyes.

**Hang on, if that's their kid that would make this kid my brother. But I thought Sesshoumaru and me were the only ones left.**

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Whose that kid?" Sesshoumaru's eyes betrayed irritation.

"This Sesshoumaru."

"No way! But he looks so… so… happy! I didn't think you were ever that happy."

"That shows how little you know." Silence.

As Inuyasha stared openly at his brother, he noticed the next portrait, the last portrait in the hall. This portrait was unique, for of all the many portraits in the hall, this was the only portrait to include a human. Inuyasha's father, the Inu no taisho, was also in this picture, and in spite of looking slightly tired, he looked very happy, and very proud. He wore no armor, and had his arms wrapped affectionately around a beautiful human woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She leaned into her husband's loving embrace, her hands resting on her husband's hands, which in turn were resting on her undeniably pregnant stomach. The couple looked very happy together. Near the bottom of the portrait was the image of a much older Sesshoumaru than the previous picture. He was kneeling, with his hair in a topknot and wearing his usual armor. Sesshoumaru looked exactly as he did now, but with a difference. His face did not have that unaffected look, that extreme lack of expression.

He looks… tense. Almost resentful. Why? 

"Why do you look so pissed in this picture?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in irritation.

_Because I was too weak and self indulgent to hide it._

"Because I lacked discipline. If I had as much discipline then as I do now, my resentment would not have shown."

"Then you were resentful?"

"You said it yourself." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I said you looked pissed. Why were you resentful?"

"Do you recognize that human in the portrait?" Inuyasha's gaze fell to the floor.

"Yeah. That's mom."

"Then you shouldn't need to ask."

"Well I'm asking."

"I have a great deal of respect and admiration for our father. It was… difficult… to see him stoop so low as to mate with a human. Especially since he ought not to have taken her as a mate in the first place. What do you notice, Inuyasha, about all of these portraits?"

"They're all demons." He said, starting to feel angry at Sesshoumaru for continuing to bring it up.

"Besides that." Inuyasha's expression changed instantly from one of loathing to one of complete bewilderment.

"Uh… The guys are all wearing armor?"

"That is a good point. What else?"

"Uh… There's usually more than one kid."

"That is because most of them lived a great deal longer than father. Besides that."

"I-I don't know… They all show the guy with his arm around a woman?"

"Yes, but what about the women?"

Inuyasha glared. "They're all demons."

"You're repeating yourself. Think, Little Brother, what do they all have in common?"

"I don't know, damn it! Why do you keep asking this? You're supposed to be answering MY questions, remember?"

"There is only one woman. Many of the demon lords appear in more than one portrait, but it's always with the same mate."

"Oh. You mean dog demons are only supposed to take one lover their whole life?"

"No. It is quite normal for a demon lord to take multiple mistresses and concubines in his life, although to my knowledge, father did not. But when one takes a mate, they do so for life. There is never meant to be two mates."

"You mean he had them at the same time?" Inuyasha was clearly shocked.

"No. My mother had been dead for centuries before my father met that…human. Father had said that he did not consider it dishonoring Mother's memory." Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, but spoke again just as Inuyasha was about to speak. "It was difficult, seeing her sitting in mother's place at the table… more so, to see her taking Mother's place in that portrait."

**How sad. And scary, that he can say all that without his face showing any emotion at all.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End Chapter

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I said earlier, definite ooc-ness, but come on, you had to know it was coming, how could I not go even a little out of character when talking about his past? People like Sesshoumaru aren't just born like that, they develop into it. And don't say its just because he's a demon, because there's a variety of different demons in the series with different personalities, all fitting with their history. So it's perfectly logical that Sesshoumaru would have thoroughly buried emotions related to his past, and it's not like his tone or expression betrayed those emotions, he was honor bound to answer truthfully, so he did.

Oh, and one more note- 7 pages!


	6. Tense

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and related stuff. I don't, and I'm glad I don't, because I couldn't do it write. I'd ruin it with miscellaneous details, and over emphasize how hot some of the characters are. As it is, it will take a great deal of self-discipline to get through this chapter. I'm already drooling.

Author's notes:

Ok, I realize Inuyasha is very slow and a little repetitive in this chapter, but he gets like that a lot in the series, and I wanted to show him- well, you'll see what I wanted to show. Point is, this story is not some exhaustion induced rambling ( I had a nap today!), it is very deliberate. Just to let you know.

Oh, I just noticed, I seem to forget to change font to bold or italics sometimes when their thinking. Sorry about that, hope it didn't cause any confusion.

Ah! See! I knew this would happen! I got over zealous when I finished the chapter, and since I hadn't started my responses yet I got trigger happy. I was writing responses, I scrolled down to the bottom of the page for a note, and then forgot I wasn't done yet and posted it without finishing my responses. And that is why I really do need to finish them before I start the chapter.

Ok, just for the record, yes, I am a drooling fangirl, but no, that is not why this scene takes place where it does. Look at Sesshoumaru. Inspite of all his battles and travels and everything, when he arrives, he always looks well groomed. Only during a battle have I ever seen him even with blood on him. Well, that, and while he was recovering from that battle where Inuyasha learned to use the wind scar, but he couldn't even move, much less groom. So, with that in mind, he strikes me as the sort of person that does not go a full 24 hours without routine grooming.

Thank you everyone who reviews!

Oh, and I've decided that I'm just not reliable enough to respond to reviews directly on the story. Besides, I've found an interesting feature to this site, "response url". So nice! Now, I don't have to feel bad if I accidentally forget to post the response! I will, however, post a response of some sort if I feel my answer my interest more than the person who I'm responding to. For example:

In a review, InuNightWalker made a great point. I use "This Sesshoumaru" way too much. I agree completely. Anyone who has read, "Rin is Bored" probably realizes I have no restraint when it comes to writing, especially with the improper use of the 3rd person. I adore it. And it often makes my writing strained or confusing. I am going to use it too much, it's a fact. I've accepted this, I recommend you do to. However, I don't want to use it so much it distracts from the story, like it does so often in my writing. So, I'll try to cut back. If you find me using it way to much (and I don't acknowledge it) then please do remind me, odds are it slipped my mind and I got a little carried away. No worries, as long as you're not mean about it, I won't be offended. InuNightWalker is a very good example of someone who knows how to give constructive criticism. From this review I was able to determine what I need to work on without feeling discouraged or attacked.

I've never actually read him using it, or heard him using it on the anime, it's something I picked up reading an unreasonable amount of fan fiction. If anyone feels I should give them credit for this, because I read one of your stories, let me know, and I'll mention you in my notes. Okie Dokie? Cool. I think that's it.

"Speaking"**Inuyasha thinking**_Sesshoumaru thinking_

Ch. 6- Tense

**Don't fidget. Don't fidget. Don't fidget. Don'tfidgetdon'tfidgetdon'tfidget…**

Inuyasha's nose twitched. He tried not to blink, but it only made him blink more. He tried to stand still but it made his limbs twitch. He tried to quiet his breath but even that seemed to get worse. And the worst part of it all was the strange, expanding sensation in his nose warning of an impending sneeze, causing his nose to twitch in an effort to contain it. Inuyasha was not good at being still, but he didn't want to move, to make a sound, because it didn't seem right. The unnatural silence of the hall as his older brother stared at the portrait was just too much, he felt like if he broke it, the demon lord himself would shatter along with it.

This is crazy, why should I care if he's in a freaky trance or something, damn it, since when do I care if he breaks? Let him break!

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha flinched at the harsh sound of his voice in the otherwise silent hall. Sesshoumaru simply bowed to the portrait, and began to walk away.

Inuyasha was stunned into silence. Not that that lasted long.

"Hey! HEY! I'm talkin' to you! Sesshoumaru!"

"This Sesshoumaru agreed to answer any question. That does not mean I have to baby sit you. If you have something to ask me, you had better learn to keep up."

"Where are we going?"

"To my chambers."

"Why?"

"I intend to take a bath."

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself"

"But you said I could ask you questions the entire night!"

"So you can."

"And how am I supposed to ask you questions while you take a bath?"

"Very carefully."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Judging by your reaction to the knowledge that I will be taking a bath, I take it you would rather not see me exposed. If that is so, I suggest not looking in the water."

"What kind of lecher are you?"

"Lecher? Inuyasha, I do not recall inviting you to join me for a bath, I only granted permission for you to be in the room. No one said you had to look, or even come for that matter."

_Baka hanyou all flustered. You won't accept. This will give me a little peace from his trivial questions._

"Fine."

_Odd pup. Now who's the lecher?_

"Suit yourself." Sesshoumaru traveled in silence, Inuyasha following close behind. _So quiet. It isn't like him. What are you thinking, Inuyasha?_

He's just trying to shake me up. Well it won't work. I won't be distracted. I saw you, Sesshoumaru, you've got strong feelings about the past and I'm gonna find out what. He'll answer my question, whatever my question, but if I don't ask the right questions he won't volunteer the information. What to ask… Think. What have I learned so far… The first real answer I got was about how he was raised, something about obligation…

…Flashback…

"I have no life outside of service to my land and my people. And I was brought up to do precisely that. You cannot know the importance of honoring ones debt; because you have never known what is was to be in debt to another. I have been taught, from the time I was young enough to understand the words, that I am a servant, first and foremost..."

…End Flashback…

**So what does that mean? He kept going on about servitude, and debt, and obligation, and how I don't understand, and… hang on, how I don't understand? People only say that when they are overwhelmed, but Sesshoumaru wasn't overwhelmed… Was he? Damn. This would be so much easier if he'd just show a little emotion once in a while. It's not natural, going around blank all the time. How does he do that? **Inuyasha was about to ask, but stopped.** Hang on, he'll just answer it and distract me again. For my next question I need to shake him up a bit, then I can look for details. Think. He seemed overwhelmed. Why? Well, he was going on about his responsibility and obligation, maybe that's what he was overwhelmed by. Wow. He doesn't like being all controlling and irritating?**

**"**You don't like it, do you?"

"Inuyasha, be more specific."

"You don't like being responsible for your entire kingdom."

"You're wrong, Little Brother. I adore my station. It is all I have wanted since I was very little."

"What the hell? Then why were you all weird and intense when you started going on about obligation and all that?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"'Weird and intense'?"

"Yes! Well, compared to normal, anyway." He got no response. "Answer me! Why did you get all serious when you were talking about it.?"

"Because it is a serious matter. Those simple facts define my very way of life." After a silence, Sesshoumaru turned, and resumed his walk.

**Damn. That didn't get far. Think. So he doesn't dislike it, it's just huge. Ok. But what does that mean? He has no life outside of his station, it defines his entire way of life. So, he's a cocky bastard because it's his job to be? No, I'm pretty sure he's just like that. Besides, Father had the same responsibilities, and from what I've heard he wasn't like that. Hm. He said it was taught to him when he was very little. Maybe he was taught other things too. I should ask him about that. But I need a plan. What else do I need to ask. Hm. Well, what about Rin? His second big answer was about her.**

…Flashback…

"She is completely unabashed. She reacts to her environment as though the whole world could be trusted with knowing that she was startled or impressed or confused. She is easily startled, but not easily shaken, and is often quick to recover. She can smile after nearly anything. And…

"Well?"

"It's calming, to see someone react so shamelessly."

…End Flashback…

**I still don't get that. Why should it be calming to see her act like that? He never acts like that. He never shows any emotion but anger and the occasional sadistic pleasure, but even those are more words than they are actual expressions. He just sort of makes his eyes a little more or a little less narrow. Why would it be calming to see her act like that? Hang on, he said 'as if the whole world could be trusted with knowing that she was startled or impressed…'. He doesn't show his emotions because he can't.**

"Why can't you show some emotion?" Inuyasha was startled as he realized he had asked that last question out loud. He was about to take it back, when Sesshoumaru answered.

"Baka. Do you have any idea who you are talking to? Every politically minded demon in Japan is watching me, waiting for me to show weakness, to slip. Everyone is either depending on me to protect them, or wanting to get revenge, or wanting to over throw me, or judging me for not being as powerful as our father" Sesshoumaru stopped.

_Damn. I can't believe I let myself sound so whiny._

Of course, by normal standards he hadn't been whining. In fact, someone who didn't know him would think he didn't care. Inuyasha, however, sensed the tension in his brother.

Wow. Sesshoumaru seemed, almost upset for a second. Inuyasha waited for his brother to continue, but he didn't. I won't push it. Besides, I got what I was looking for. He doesn't show emotion because he has to appear strong. Oh! That must be why he seemed overwhelmed. It isn't his obligation to protect them, it's all the crap that comes with it. Even when he talks about me and my mother, he sounds more like he's just doing it out of procedure, but you don't hate someone out of procedure, and he obviously hates me. There's got to be something more there. But I bet he buries it like everything else. It's gotta be hard, suppressing every emotion like that. That must be why he likes Rin's reactions. But what about his reaction to that portrait?

Inuyasha was distracted from his musings when two huge wooden doors were opened by servants, revealing an extravagant bedroom. Inside there were servants waiting in a line. Inuyasha was speechless.

"These are my private chambers. Consider yourself honored, Little Brother, you are the first guest to see them."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End Chapter

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, this chapter didn't cover ANYTHING that I had expected to cover. But, there was two different chapters competing for my attention, and I sort of lost them both in the process. Wow. I always swore I'd never do one of those episodes where the entire thing is the main characters thinking about older episodes, but this just came out that way. Sorry if you didn't like it. No worries, I have an idea of what will happen in the next chapter, and how it will happen, and it's not quiet like this. There's a heavy emphasis on thoughts, but bear with me. Besides, after a chapter like this I'm sure there's bound to be mischief in the next. Hehehe, so much fun. No worries, TheAlchemist'sDaughter, I still fully intend to go over there father's feelings towards his hanyou son, probably in the next chapter. I had ment to go over it in this chapter, but it sort of got away from me. InuNightWalker, I'm not sure which chapter it will be in, or exactly how it will come up, but I assure you, will be doing a chapter where we see Sesshoumaru as a child in the not too distant future, it feels to me like these questions are leading up to his childhood as well as… Well, I've probably said to much as it is.

Oh! And I only used "This Sesshoumaru" once the whole chapter, and it wasn't even an especially short chapter (for one of mine, anyway). I'm so proud!


	7. Pups and Parents

Disclaimer: This one doesn't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Author's notes:

I keep forgetting to mention. I have a warning for anyone reading this fic. These answers are strictly interpretation, possible answers. This is first and foremost a fan fiction, do not use this as a factual resource, most of this is just stuff I imagined. I'm sure you know this, but just in case.

Oh, and any soap, shampoo or other such products mentioned is without exception a mixture of natural ingredients. I have no idea whether that was done back then, but for the purposes of this story, Sesshoumaru does.

Thank you reviewers!

Wow. Even without responding to reviewers, last chapter's notes were lengthy. Hopefully I don't ramble quite so much this time.

Ch. 7 Pups and Parents

Inuyasha was in shock, but recovered quickly.

**That arrogant bastard! Who does he think he is?**

Sesshoumaru continued to walk past the servants.

"Inuyasha. Do not dawdle. If you are going to come, then come. Otherwise, go."

Inuyasha growled, but followed. He caught up to Sesshoumaru just as he reached another set of doors in the room. Two of the servants rushed forward and opened the doors, revealing what appeared to be an ornate bathroom.

"Sheesh, Sesshoumaru, what, are you not capable of opening a door for yourself?"

"That is not my job."

In the center of the room, carved into the floor somehow, there was an ornate bath, with steam rising out of it.

**Hang on! Kagome's always talking about hot water running indoors, but I thought that was just in her time.**

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha, whose saucer like eyes were fixed on the bath.

_So easily impressed, Little Brother._ "It uses the same basic technique as Totosai's, but less crude."

He walked over to the bath, and turned to stare at Inuyasha.

**What the hell is he staring at? Well I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of knowing he's getting to me, I'm gonna stay cool and-** "What the hell are you staring at!"

"Can't sit still for a second, can you?"

"Feh." Sesshoumaru continued to stare. "Are you gonna just stand there staring all day or what?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Suit yourself." And started to remove his armor.

"Hey!" Inuyasha spun around with enough force to nearly knock him off balance. It was all the elder brother could do not to chuckle.

Having removed his armor and clothing with far more ceremony than was necessary, Sesshoumaru sunk into the bath, suppressing a traitorous sigh that nearly slipped as the steamy water started to relax his tense muscles.

_Hmn. The hanyou is silent. How-_

"What was he like?"

"Whom?"

"Father."

"Before he met that human, he was strong, dignified, regal, courageous, affectionate, loyal, misleadingly carefree-"

"Huh? Misleadingly?" Inuyasha turned around as he asked this, forgetting momentarily why he was looking away in the first place. Fortunately, nothing embarrassing was showing. ** Why would that bother me, anyway? I've bathed with Miroku plenty of times.**

"When not in battle, he seemed very relaxed, even playful at times, it made him seem like his guard was down, but it never was. He was always alert, always careful."

"Oh."

Neither brother said a word, both seemingly lost in thought. It was Inuyasha that first noticed this. "What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"What were you thinking about? A moment ago you were all quiet and thoughtful. What were you thinking about?"

"When I was younger, I used to try and sneak up on him. It never worked, not once. Even then I was faster than him, I should have been able to sneak up on him, but it never worked. He'd always pounce on me the second I was within reach."

"Wow. This all sounds so… So playful. I can't imagine you ever playing."

Sesshoumaru's mouth opened fractionally, and then snapped back shut.

"What were you going to say?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're avoiding the question."

_Damn. _"I was going to say that I was a pup once."

"Oh."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Sesshoumaru asked, before dipping his head under water, getting his hair wet.

"What was it like playing with him?" Sesshoumaru resurfaced.

"Hand me that bottle. The glass one." Inuyasha walked over to where he pointed, and got the bottle. Once it was in Sesshoumaru's hands, he pored half the bottle onto his head, and put it down on the floor next to the tub. He then proceeded to scrub.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't hear it. I was underwater."

"Oh. What was it like playing with Father?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, his head tilted slightly.

"It wasn't playing so much as playful training. We'd spar, or I'd practice stalking, using him as my target, or hiding, using him as my opponent, or debating, and other such things."

"Oh. Was it fun?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Very much so."

Inuyasha didn't ask more questions while Sesshoumaru scrubbed imaginary dirt from his hair. He got half way down, and took his hair and flung it across the ground, so it was trailing on the floor from his scalp to nearly Inuyasha's feet. He grabbed the bottle, and poured the rest of the contents onto his hair, spilling over the floor. He then put the bottle down, pulled his hair back in, and started massaging the ends into a lather.

"Let me get this straight. You won't open a door for yourself, but you'll wash all that hair one handed."

"…"

"Well?"

"That wasn't a question, it was a statement. I had no reason to respond."

**Grrr….**

Sesshoumaru, seemingly satisfied that his hair was thoroughly scrubbed, dunked his head under water once more and proceeded to rinse out the shampoo.

"Here." He held the glass bottle out to Inuyasha, "Put that back, and get the other like it, and the clay jar." Inuyasha was feeling uncharacteristically cooperative, and did as he was told. He had to make too trips, because the jar more than kept his hand full.

"Get in."

"What? No."

"Inuyasha, you're hair is a mess, and you reek. Get in." Inuyasha still looked doubtful. "Look, hanyou, I have no interest in molesting a male, especially a half breed even if you could bear me a child, it could not be my heir, so there would be no purpose. If you'd like to bath separately, fine, but don't expect me to stand by the door and listen for you to ask me a question." Decision made, Inuyasha undressed. "There's a thin robe over there. You can wear it in here if you'd rather not be fully undressed." Inuyasha put it on, and got in on the far end of the tub. "Come here." Inuyasha did, reluctantly. "Turn." He did, and Sesshoumaru grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit on a stool Inuyasha hadn't known was there. "What the-"

Sesshoumaru dumped half the contents of the glass bottle on Inuyasha's head, and promptly began scrubbing. Hard.

"Ow! Watch your claws!"

"Then sit still." Inuyasha did, and Sesshoumaru scrubbed more gently. It wasn't long before Inuyasha found himself quite comfortable.

**Why am I enjoying this?**

He's enjoying this. How strange. Perhaps he was not taken care of like this as a pup. I suppose he wouldn't have, he was still young when his mother died. I have heard of situations like this, where an adult will enjoy being treated like a pup, if they were not while they were young.

"I have a question for you, Little Brother."

"Hmn?"

"Who washed your hair when you were little."

"Before my mother died, she did."

"You were young when she died. Who washed it after?" Inuyasha blushed.

"I was always being hunted by someone, grooming never seemed all that important. I'd take baths, but I never really worried about scrubbing my hair."

_No, I suppose you wouldn't have. Hm. You won't enjoy this nearly as much._

Like everything he did, Sesshoumaru's next move was without warning. He very suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's head, and forced it under the water, before roughly rubbing the mixture out of his hair. Inuyasha struggled the entire time, and when he was finally let up he gasped for air.

"Bastard! What was that for?"

"To rinse your hair."

"Was that really necessary?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Probably not."

"Why did you do that?"

"It is how father used to rinse my hair. He said it was for training, but I think he just liked to catch me off guard. I don't blame him. That was quite amusing."

"Why you- Hang on, so father used to wash your hair when you were little?"

"Sometimes, but it was usually a servant."

"Did the servant-"

"No servant would dare."

"Oh." Beautiful silence. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmn?"

"What about your mother?"

"Too vague."

"Did she wash your hair like that?"

"I doubt it, I was quite young when she died, if she had done that I might have drowned."

"Oh. How did she die?"

"She was ill. You don't have to sit there now, I'm done washing your hair."

Inuyasha started to move from the opposite end of the tub.

"Inuyasha, if you are going to continue asking questions, you shouldn't sit all the way over there, it is no polite conversation distance."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked around uncertainly.

**What IS polite conversation distance?**

_He really is like an awkward pup. A shame he didn't get a proper up bringing._

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru gestured to the end of the bench he was sitting on. Close enough to shake hands, but still not so close. They were bathing, after all. Inuyasha sat down.

The end of Sesshoumaru's fur slid over to Sesshoumaru, who took a handful of a grainy, pasty substance from the clay jar, and began to rub it into the fur. It wasn't as bubbly as the stuff he used on his head. He continued rubbing, and massaging the furry limb until it was thoroughly covered and scrubbed, and looked utterly ridiculous. He then dropped it into the water, and started to rinse it out. Once he was satisfied that it was completely clear of the substance, he lifted his fur from the water. The end that was wet looked puny. It was very thin, with long hairs hanging down, heavy with water. He moved to a new section, and started again.

"Doesn't that take a long time?"

"Indeed."

"Would you like some help?"

"No."

"Did father wash that as well?"

"Perhaps, when I was an infant, but as soon as I was old enough to understand how, I washed it myself."

"But that looks harder. Surely if you were old enough to do that you could wash your own hair?"

"I asked him that once."

"What did he say?"

"It was an excuse to spend time with me."

"Why not just take you out to play?"

"Because, he was very busy, and that was the only way he could spend time with me without his advisors hovering over him asking questions, reminding him of "important matters" that need tending and other such things."

"Wow. Was he always that busy?"

"Always." Sesshoumaru moved on to another section. So far, he had only managed a very small fraction of the fur, and at this rate, it would take ages. Inuyasha didn't mind though, it was very relaxing for his muscles.

"So, were you two close?"

"When I was very little, yes. But, as I grew older, he became even busier, and I to had much to do, so we did not see each other as much."

"Oh. So even if he hadn't died, I probably wouldn't have known much about him."

"You would know a great deal about him. You just wouldn't know him personally."

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha, what do you know about me?"

"What?"

"I won't repeat it."

"Well, I know you're a bastard."

"Wrong, my parents were officially united. I am legitimate. Stop trying to insult me and tell me what you know."

"Uh… You're much older than me, and you grew up in this castle, and you have a lot of respect for father, but you're relationship was kinda tense towards the end, and-"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, well, you said you guys stopped being close, and besides, you get all quiet and thoughtful whenever it gets mentioned, and you even bowed to his portrait and were very stiff and tense."

"Very well. Continue."

"And… You hate humans…"

"Wrong, I don't hate them, I look down on them. Continue."

"And… You were brought up knowing that you would be his heir, and you had a lot of training, and had trouble spending time with him because he was always busy, and you want the tetsuiga, even though you don't really need it, and-"

"Explain."

"Well, I've seen you fight, and from what Myoga tells me, you're pretty damn formidable with that whip, even taken out hundreds of soldiers in one sweep. So, Tetsuiga might make things a little more convenient, like, you wouldn't have to jump up to attack something in the air, but aside from that, besides, you can fly. It would only make it so you don't really have to move to attack."

"True. Anything else?"

"Uh, your mom died when you were young, you disapproved of our father's second marriage, you fought the panther demons fifty years ago, you were mad at me for not helping, you feel bad that you were not able to protect men serving you, you keep Rin around but your confused about exactly why, you avoid being expressive at all times, uh"

"So, you have a great store of knowledge of my strategies and behaviors, in spite of not spending much time with me. How much do you know of my personality?"

"Now, what do you know of my personality?"

"You're cold, ruthless, ambitious-"

"Inuyasha, that is my strategy, my behavior. What is my personality?"

"Umm…"

"Am I truly apathetic, or curious? What motivates me? What do I value above all else?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, "careful, Little Brother, there is a difference between what I value, and what I chase." Inuyasha's mouth closed.

**He chases power, but that doesn't necessarily mean he values it more than anything else. And is he curious? He usually seems bored, but sometimes there seems to be no other possible motive for his actions. And what does motivate him? I really don't know much about his personality.**

"You see? It is possible to know someone well enough to even predict their next movement, but not really know them at all. Strange, is it not, Little Brother? It would be the same with father, but to a greater extent. He was far more active, and far better known, so you would know a great deal more about his strategies, behaviors and goals, but you would rarely spend time with him, and therefore know very little of him personally."

"Oh. Did you know him personally?"

"To an extent. Certainly not as well as my mother."

"If you were born at the time I was, in stead of me, and he lived, would you know him as well?"

"Probably. I was his heir, I would still have been brought up in the same society, have received the same training. You would not have been accepted by most demons, it would not have been safe for you to grow up in the palace, so you would rarely have seen him at all. Most of his time with you would probably be spent in your sleep, and even that would be a rare occurrence."

"Oh. Why was I born?"

"I ask myself that often."

"No, seriously. He was a full-blooded demon too, why did he accept me? Did he accept me? How did he react when he found out about me?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed almost undetectably, and he looked away.

"He was thrilled. More proud than I had ever seen him. He cancelled all his meetings that day in order to celebrate with your mother."

"Wow. Why?"

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru was nearly done with his fur, and was straightening the part that usually curled over his shoulder, making a popping noise with each joint. He then proceeded to wash it like the rest of it. Inuyasha got up. "You can dry off with those." Sesshoumaru said, pointing to some fabric. Inuyasha got out of the water, and shook most of the excess water off of himself. He then started to pat his hair dry with a cloth. The water had sprinkled all over the place, and Sesshoumaru had to duck under water to keep from getting hit. Inuyasha asked a question the second he resurfaced.

Hmn. You call that a splash?

"What is the point of ducking under water to avoid getting splashed?"

"Principle."

"Whatever."

By the time Inuyasha was completely dry, and redressed, Sesshoumaru was ready to get out. Inuyasha turned around, to allow him some privacy. Sesshoumaru wrung the excess water from his hair, then started to pat it dry as Inuyasha had. Once it was merely damp, he wrapped it up in a cloth and piled it on top o his head, tucking the end inside to keep it from falling. He then straightened out his fur, having it stick out clear across the room, and shook it. Hard. For a few minutes straight. So that soon the only thing in the room that was dry was the fur. The fur was now comically fluffy, and Inuyasha's hair and robes were just as damp as Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru dried off, then retrieved a fresh set of clothes very similar to the ones he traveled in, but with a simple blue flower design where the red honey combs usually were. Something was missing though.

"Sesshoumaru? Where is your armor?"

"Put away."

"When did you do that?"

"I didn't, a servant took it."

"I didn't see them."

"Then she is doing a good job. My servants are not meant to disturb my guests."

Sesshoumaru walked out without waiting for a response. Inuyasha followed him out. He was getting used to doing that.

…End Chapter…

Wow! Two stories updated! Woot! And this chapter was long! Well, long, for one of mine, at any rate. This right here is about a third of the way down on the 11th page. Yay! Kinda weak ending though (pout). Oh well. Anyway, it may be a while before I post the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.

Oh, and this chapter was so much fun to write.


	8. Tears and Silence

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha and related stuff. She is widely adored by rabid fangirls around the world for her work.

Author's notes:

Thanks so much to all who reviewed!

Oh, against my own instincts, I'm going to use the word "pants" because I still don't know the proper term. It makes me cringe to use this very crude word for anything adorning the body of Sesshoumaru, but I'm afraid I'm limited to my own vocabulary. Please, if anyone knows the proper term, I will be ever so grateful if you'd let me know, because this isn't the first time it has come up, and probably won't be the last.

I actually don't know what's going to happen in this chapter. O.O That worries me. Worst come to worse, I'll just start over. (giggles) then again, most of the last chapter caught me off guard, maybe today will be like that. Hope so.

Also, I'm sure you know this by now, (or you're really confused if you didn't figure it out within the first 7 chapters) but:

"Speaking"_Sesshoumaru's thoughts_**Inu Yasha's thoughts**

(A/N added mid story) I really like the word "silence". I use it a lot in this story, I noticed. I'm starting to get a little self conscious about it, actually, but the word "silence" is so much stronger, so endless and deep and absolute that I really can't replace it with something as temporary and shallow as "quiet" or "without speaking".

Ch. 8- Tears and Silence 

How on earth does he do it? All that clothing, that ridiculously ornate outfit, all those ties and layers, all with one hand? I was sure he had help, he has to, there's no way he'll do the sash on his own. That thing has to be a pain in the ass even with both hands!

Sesshoumaru slid into the fine silk of the fresh garment, pulling it up over his waist, and, with skill he simply should not achieve one handed, it. Leaving the upper garments for later, sat at a small vanity and let down his hair, carefully moving his fur out of the way. He then grabbed a brush and started to brush his hair.

"Did you need something?"

"I don't get it. You won't even open a door for yourself-"

"Inu Yasha, opening the door is a matter of status, tending my own grooming a matter of practicality. Besides, I do not allow servants to touch me."

**Prick.**

Sesshoumaru turned to face the door, and inhaled almost imperceptibly.

_Blood. Rin._

Sesshoumaru stood, and flipped his hair so it hung nearly brushing the floor. In one swift, complicated motion, he twisted his hair around his wrist, pulled it through the loop formed, and tugged it into a topknot.

Wow.

Sesshoumaru walked away, slipping on his upper garment as he went.

"Where-"

"Rin is injured."

"What? I don't smell-"

"Don't compare your abilities to mine."

"It can't be too serious, if I can't even smell it."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He simply kept walking. The brother's soon passed a room that screamed "Daddy's little angel", whose doorway was right before a stairway. It was at the bottom of the stairs that they found Rin, eyes tearing up slightly, clutching her head. She looked up at her Lord, who did not speak, merely tilted his head, gazing at her.

"Just a bump, milord." Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her, and inspected her, taking in her eyes, the bump, the small scrape on her forehead, and her coordination. Satisfied that she didn't require a healer, he turned to leave.

"You know not to play near the stairs."

"Yes Milord, it won't happen again." He could hear the smile in her voice.

_The pain must already be lessened. A good sign._

"Weird kid. Didn't make a peep."

"Rin does not whimper as many coddled pups will. She is strong. Either she requires help healing, or she does not. If she can heal herself, she will not bother another with her injury."

"Scary." Inu Yasha muttered. Then, seemingly as an after thought, "Did you ever cry?" Even as Inu Yasha asked, Sesshoumaru swept into his room, landed a little too elegantly on a chair beside his vanity, and let down his hair, before returning to the rather unnecessary task of brushing his hair.

"Yes." Inu Yasha waited eagerly for the explanation, which didn't come. In it's place, silence. And Inu Yasha, being Inu Yasha, didn't like it at all.

**Ok, gotta be still. I know that face. That's the 'I'm Sesshoumaru and I'm a prick who doesn't talk about the past' face. If I move too much I'll scare him off, so I gotta-**

"Inu Yasha, is all that twitching necessary?"

"When was the last time you cried? Why were you crying?"

"I cried when my mother died, because I missed her, and I blamed myself for her death."

"Oh. What happened?" Sesshoumaru diverted his attention to a very interesting invisible spot on the wall, before returning his gaze to his brother's.

"We were out picking flowers to give to my nurse, who was ill at the time, and my mother was attacked. The attacker was a servant, who was acting out of desperation. I never found out exactly what his situation was, but he was following someone else's orders. I had blamed myself for not saving her, even though if I had tried, it would only result in father being left with no mate, and no heir, it bothered me that I had not tried."

"So you cried?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Two days and two nights."

"That's it? How old were you?"

"Slightly over seventy-five."

"That old?"

"I age more slowly than you, half-human. I was significantly smaller than Rin."

"Wow. And you only cried for two days?"

"Correct."

"Why?"

"I was only given two days."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was given permission to grieve for two days."

"What would have happened if you didn't stop after three days?" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"I probably would have been beaten. But it is irrelevant. It was necessary that I stop, so I did."

"Why was it necessary?"

"It simply was. My father commanded that I be moved to his fortress, in the center of his lands. It would take two days to prepare for the trip, and my sensei said I could mourn in whatever way I saw fit, while we were here, but when it came time to leave it was necessary that I not let my sorrow show in any way."

"There's no way, who would say that to a pup? What did he say, exactly?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, thinking back. When he spoke, it was in a gruff, rasping voice.

"You're mother is dead, now, master Sesshoumaru. There are no other sons to take your father's place. You're father is not immortal, Sesshoumaru, you must always be ready to take your father's place, should he fall. We leave for the fortress in two days. You're father insists that you be allowed to grieve without restraint until then. However, when I come for you the morning of the third day, you must show no signs of weakness. Do not allow even your eyes to betray your sorrow, or you will be punished. Is that clear? You are the Dog General's only son and heir, and so help me you'll act like it."

"Wow. Cold bastard."

"Hm."

"Must have been tough."

Sesshoumaru set his brush down, and turned to Inu Yasha. That's when he noticed it.

_That hair. It's a disaster. If he doesn't brush it now, it will only get worse_. Sesshoumaru tilted his head, as he continued to scrutinize his brother's hair.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're hair."

"What?" That's when he noticed Sesshoumaru reaching for the brush again. "Oh hell no!" Inu Yasha tried to run, but didn't make it two steps before he was pinned to the ground, under his much faster older brother. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha by the ear, and dragged him over to the chair, where he forced the hanyou to his knees by simply pulling down on his sensitive ear. Inu Yasha continued to struggle, even kneeling on the ground.

"Hold still, or it'll only take longer." Inu Yasha growled, but stopped struggling. Sesshoumaru proceeded to gently comb out the now hopelessly tangled hair.

This is kinda… nice. Not that I'll ever tell HIM that.

…End Chapter…

Author's Note: Much shorter, I know, but still, I like it. Although (grins) last chapter is still my favorite.


	9. Everything and Nothing

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha. I do not.

Author's notes: For some reason, I'm having trouble getting work done on my other Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha forced into bonding type story, Beyond Golden Eyes. I got some work done on it, but nothing ready to post. Hopefully I'll be back in the right mind set for it soon. The plots may be similar, but the tones are different, and right now this one is coming more naturally.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.

Oh, and for the record, I realize sitting still is not Inu's strong point (goodness knows I've played that angle every chapter) but also, based on the episode where Sesshoumaru gets that demon to impersonate his mother, I believe there are circumstances in which Inu's desire to be cared for overpower his inability to sit still.

Ch. 9- Everything and Nothing

**Mmmm…** Inu Yasha was kneeling on the ground, eyes closed, perfectly content. Long, gentle fingers were combing through his hair, sliding through his now tangle free hair, and it felt wonderful. 

_Foolish pup. We've been sitting here for nearly an hour and yet you have not asked a single question. I have seen the looks on your face this nigh; you have been strategizing. I do not know what you want from me, but you are not going to get it. I said I wouldn't avoid answering the questions. That doesn't mean I can't avoid you asking them in the first place._

A single claw slid across Inu Yasha's scalp, too gently even to sting; but it was enough.

**Sesshoumaru! What am I doing, he'd sooner kill me then pet me. Sesshoumaru doesn't do affection, what is he up to?**

"What are you doing?" Inu Yasha crouched defensively on the opposite end of the room.

"I was enjoying the silence."

"You were stalling!" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Perhaps."

Inu Yasha glared at his brother, whose gaze would have seemed disinterested, if it didn't remain on Inu Yasha for so long.

**Gah! He could probably sit like this all night! Doesn't he have something better to do? Wait; shouldn't he have something better to do? I mean, he's supposed to be the new dog general, right? Doesn't he have responsibilities or something?**

"Sesshoumaru?" the older demon tilted his head ever so slightly. "Don't you have work to do or something?"

"Nothing urgent."

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted to look out the window.

"The world has grown too small."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru's gaze returned, to lock with his brother's.

"Throughout this family's rule, each Inu no taisho has had something important to accomplish, expanding the borders, establishing order, gathering allies, raising an heir, fighting great wars, leading the troops to victory… building a legacy."

**It had to be my imagination. Sesshoumaru did not just sigh.**

"The only land left that has not been allied or conquered is the mainland, and I simply do not have enough followers for a campaign of that magitude. No one cares anymore how far the borders stretch. Lesser demons want food, sex, and a little bit of land, they could care less about the mainland. And there are so few great demons left. The death of Ryuukotsu marked the last of the truly powerful demons."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Sesshoumaru's brow knit together. "You said it yourself- I am nothing compared to our father."

"Well… that still doesn't explain why you don't have anything important to do. I understand why you have no huge 'campaigns' or whatever, but what about order, raising an heir and all that-"

"Inu Yasha… There's no one left. Centuries of preparation, and he died. I will never reach my full potential because I have to rule instead of training. I am the last full blooded dog demon, so the only options for an heir is either dilute the blood, or inbreed, until there is nothing but full blooded insane cripples left. The aristocracy is all but gone, and the lesser demons due not tract history- even if I could create a legacy, it would be forgotten quickly. As for restoring order, I have a sword, a retainer, a handful of weak servants and a few incompetent loyalist followers, all of whom do whatever I tell them, so there order takes care of itself. All those centuries of training, and fighting, and isolation, and he dies, leaving me with nothing." Sesshoumaru stopped speaking, as he started to seal away his emotions once more, praying the half breed hadn't noticed the slight bitterness in his tone.

**Fool. Look at you, trying to bury your emotions, pretend to be everything I've said you are. You actually believe that even after everything I've seen tonight, you can hide it.**

…End Chapter…

OH MY GOODNESS! That's the shortest chapter I've written in a very long time. But, the chapter just sort of ended of its own accord. Oh well. Hope you like it.


	10. A Night To Remember Or To Forget?

Disclaimer: No owning of Inu Yasha for this one, Rumiko Takahashi is the much appreciated creator and owner of it.

(sigh) I am a coward, I was just about to write a one shot Naraku / Sesshoumaru pairing (non-lemon, T rated variety), and the warnings and disclaimer took up over half a page, and by then I chickened out.

Sorry this took so long, I just recently started school (Woot! I missed education so much!) and I'm still adjusting. Chapters will be slow in coming for the time being, sorry about his, because even after I finish adjusting, the workload is still a bit heavy, so I won't be able to write so often. Also, my other work in progress, Beyond Golden Eyes, will probably be on hiatus for a bit. I seem to have lost the energy of the story, and I am not about to force it. I'm really sorry to anyone who reads it.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're feedback really does inspire new chapters

Ok, before you read this, there are a few important notes that you probably know all ready but just in case.

This is a strictly platonic relationship (not in any way sexual), and the scene you are about to witness is strictly that.

I firmly believe that it is impossible to maintain a mask while thoroughly unconscious, even if you are a jaded nearly immortal demon lord who has been cheated out of his childhood.

"That smell" refers simply to the scent of the source of the warmth, and has nothing whatsoever to do with another scent that is, in many fanfictions, highly recognizable to the sensitive nose of a dog demon.

"Speaking"**Inu's thoughts**_Sessh's thoughts_

Oh my god this is chapter 10! Double digits! Woot!

Ch. 10- A Night To Remember, Or A Night to Forget?

**Warm… So comfy… So safe… So… Fluffy… Where am I? Why is this fur wrapped so tight? Oh no. Why am I surrounded by that smell? Oh shit. Ok, I can get out of this without being maimed. Hang on, we had a truce, he can't attack me. But will he remember that before or after he slaughters me? Shit. How do I get out of this. I know, I'll just ease out carefully…**

Inu Yasha's captor let out a sound that seemed to combine a irritated growl with a soft whine, and tightened his grip, cuddling against him as though he was a teddy bear… or teddy pup, as the case may be.

This is bad. This is really bad. He's not letting go. How did this happen? I don't' even remember going to bed. I didn't think Sesshoumaru did "bed". He always struck me as a one eye open resting sort of person, but he's totally out of it. AND WHAT'S WITH THIS DAMN FUR? For goodness sake, what is it, a tail? Why can't he keep it to himself?

The fur in question proceeded to caress the inu's cheek, as though trying to coax him back to sleep.

**Gah! Does this thing never quit? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember…**

…A few hours ago…

_Think, Sesshoumaru, how to get this baka off you're case. Plan A. Kill him. Pro's? He's gone. Con's? Bring shame to the name no one will remember by breaking my vow. So, that plan is out. Plan B. Distract him. Pro's? Get him off topic. Con's. He could find a worse topic. Not much worse, but that's not the point. Plan C. Drug him. Pro's? Exert power over him. Shut him up. Exert power over him. Con's? I may be affected by the fumes. But, I can hold out longer than him, and once he is asleep I can get rid of the incense. Plan C then._

Sesshoumaru walked over to a small chest against a wall next to the bed, and opened it, revealing many small packages. He then grabbed a piece of paper, and poured out a portion of powered, which he lit with a nearby candle.

"Inu Yasha. Place this incense on the table on the opposite side of the bed."

**Incense? Really? Why?**

"Why should I?"

"Because if you hadn't severed my arm I would be able to do it myself."

"Grrrr…." Inu Yasha took the incense around the bed, but was having trouble standing by the time he made it to the desk. His knees buckled and just as he was about to fall, Sesshoumaru dived across the bed, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him across the bed. He then turned to dispose of the incense on the desk. Or rather, the incense that was SUPPOSED to be on the desk. Darling Inu Chan never did make it, and the incense was on the floor, still burning and fuming.

_Damn! I'll be asleep before I can finish clearing it up. Options. 1) Try to clean it and fall asleep in a heap on the floor. 2) Lie on the bed and pretend it was intentional. Well, the floor is not an option._

…Back with Inu…

**The last thing I remember… I was carrying incense and I got all drowsy, and… and… the incense! That bastard, he drugged me!**

With out stopping to consider his actions, Inu Yasha bit the irritating fur that kept trying to comfort him (and had, in fact, doubled its efforts when Inu Yasha grew more irritated). It was only when the beast woke up that Inu Yasha realized his mistake.

…End Chapter…

Ok, yes, I realize this was extremely short, (I really did mean to make this one longer) but don't worry, there isn't going to be a huge gap between ch. 10 and ch. 11, because I already know what's coming next, I just need to stop now because it's almost time for me to start baby sitting. Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ( I certainly enjoyed writing it!)


	11. Playing Rough

Disclaimer: What? Oh, are you actually reading the disclaimer? Well, I do not own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You've got such great energy!

Again, just for the record, the scene you are about to witness is not intended to be taken as anything more than it is, no "implied" m/m or anything of that nature.

Author's notes: (added MUCH later) Hi! Sorry that took so long. Please don't be mad, but I finished this chapter ages ago, but was originally going to post 11 and 12 together, but changed my mind when it became obvious 12 wasn't coming as quickly (this was a while ago), but in the confusion of it all I thought I posted it but I really didn't so here it is. Hope you like it.

"Speaking**"Inu's thoughts**_Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

Ch. 11- Playing Rough

"L-lord Sesshoumaru?" Squeaked a very wide-eyed imp demon.

"Master Jaken, why are you staring like- Oh." The little girl had just caught up with him when she looked in the doorway and saw exactly what it was Jaken was staring at.

The memory of what she was seeing would remain with her for the rest of her days.

Pinned to the floor on his back was the guest of honor, Inu Yasha, who was growling through a mouth full of fur. And pinning him to the floor was none other than the Lord of the Western Lands himself, Sesshoumaru, with a cute, hanyou, puppy dog-ear between his teeth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Why are you biting Master Inu Yasha's ear?"

_Why AM I biting this half-breed's ear?_

Rin giggled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Inu Yasha look like two puppies playing together!"

"Rin!" Croaked a horrified Jaken. "Baka! You must not say such things! Lord Sesshoumaru does not 'play'!"

_But I was, wasn't I? This has gone on long enough. I must rid myself of this pup._

**Playing? Fool, like 'This Sesshoumaru' would ever 'play' with anyone, much less a half-breed like me.**

"Rin."

"Yes, Milord?"

"Breakfast will not wait for you. If you wish to eat, you must dress yourself and be at the table when it is served."

"Okay!" And with that, Rin bounced off.

"Jaken!"

"Yes, milord?" Croaked Jaken, with a look that said quite clearly he knew where this was going, and was not at all thrilled.

"Go assist Rin."

"Yes, milord." And Jaken scurried off, muttering about having to watch a human brat.

"Whatever happened to dressing herself?" Inu Yasha asked with a smirk.

"She will."

"But you sent Jaken?"

"Pups need independence, not neglect."

"You sound like a father!" Sesshoumaru turned a murderous glare at 'Little Brother'; a glare that spoke of power and fury, of centuries of suffering, of the patience, and spite needed to prolong suffering until death. And Inu Yasha could barely suppress the urge to back away.

**Must've struck a nerve.**

"Don't do that, it makes you look so old."

"Do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do."

"How about getting off of me?"

"Not until you apologize for biting my fur."

"You bit my ear!"

"I out rank you."

"You pushed me off of the bed and pinned me to the floor!"

"I still out rank you."

Inu Yasha growled… and then Sesshoumaru did as well.

**Wow.**

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Come, Little brother," He said, as he rose off of the littler inu, "Breakfast will be served soon."

…End Chapter…

Ok, I am only ending that there because that's where it ends in my head. What comes next, to me, feels like a separate chapter. So, I'm ending it here, and continuing straight on to ch. 12.


	12. At the Table

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, and do not plan to. Rumiko Takashi owns it, is doing a wonderful job with it, and I wouldn't dream of interfering.

A/N: (added weeks later)Ok, I know I said I can't work on this til next weekend, but I'm taking a break from homework, I've still got tomorrow after all to finish my homework.

A/N: (added same as above) Oh my goodness. I just went to read what I had so far because I remembered starting it weeks ago, and not finishing it. Turns out I was wrong. I did finish it. All that time that I didn't update, and I had TWO (admittedly short) chapters already and waiting to be posted. What a ditz.

Thank you everyone who reads and reviews!

"Speaking"**Inu's thoughts**_Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

Ch. 12- At the Table

**Wonder what's for breakfast. **Inu Yasha thought as, once again, he followed his older brother down countless halls. **Wonder what Sesshoumaru eats? Wow. I'm gonna see Sesshoumaru eat. How weird.**

"What's for breakfast?"

"Rin will have her choice of fruit, with a sticky bun the miko introduced her to. I do not know or care what Jaken eats. And the miko gave Rin some packages for you to eat, and a decidedly human tool to prepare them with."

**Oh! I hope its ramen! Hang on, that doesn't answer my question.**

**"**What are you having for breakfast?"

"I won't be eating."

"Why?"

"I do not eat in front of others."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I was trained not to."

"By father?"

"No. He would eat in front of anyone as long as they were not an enemy. Or fasting."

"By who then?"

"My sensei."

"Oh. What else did he teach you?"

"Quite a bit. I trained with him for a matter of centuries."

"Wow."

At that moment, several servants entered the room, carrying food. A great feast was laid out, with a wide variety of foods, many of which Inu Yasha didn't recognize. Rin did, however, and her hand shot out towards a sticky, doughy, sweet looking something.

"Rin."

"Yes Milord?" No response. "Yes, Milord." And with that Rin reached over and started sorting through the fruit.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Not you! Her!"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"How did I do what?"

"How did you interpret some kind of command out of that? He didn't do or say anything!"

"Yes he did."

"Uh, NO, he didn't."

"Yes. He did. His eyebrow lifted a teeny tiny ittie bittie bit."

"Ok… Oh! Girl, I have a question for you."

"My name is Rin."

"Fine, Rin. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What did you mean earlier when you said me and Sesshoumaru looked like puppies?"

"Yes, Milord." Rin straightened up a bit and went back to talking, "I've seen puppies-"

"How did you do that?"

"Same as before."

"HE WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT YOU!"

"That doesn't matter. If you are supposed to do as you are told, you are supposed to do it whether your lord is looking or not."

"But he didn't SAY anything!"

"Master Inu Yasha, I am his Rin. I know instructions when I see them."

"But how?"

"I just know."

This is getting me nowhere.

"So, about playing?"

"Oh yes, I've seen puppies play like that, and I saw a picture once of Lord Sesshoumaru's father and- Yes, Milord."

"Well?"

"Lets talk about something else."

"What? No! Oh, let me guess, he wiggled his eyebrow."

"Lord Sesshoumaru does not wiggle!" Jaken cried indignantly.

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Of course I am!"

"Whatever. Sesshoumaru. I want to see that picture."

"No."

"Where is it?"

"In the library."

"Where is the library?"

"Which one?"

**Damn it! I'll never get it out of him like this. Think. The only thing I can force him to do is answer my questions. So, I'll just ask him about the picture!**

"What is it a picture of?"

_Very well, I'll give you that one._

"The picture Rin spoke of is a portrait my mother painted of my father and I playing when I was very little. She painted it a few centuries after it occurred, when I was already in training, and he was off at war."

"Oh. How were you playing?"

"I had surprised him that morning, by sneaking onto their futon, pushing him off it, and attacking. My mother woke up from the noise, and started laughing when she saw us. I was biting his fur and growling, and he was pulling my ear, trying to get loose."

"Oh." Three… Two… One… "OH! So you were playing with me earlier!"

He got silence in response. **No answer, huh? I'll take that as a yes! Ha!**

…end chapter…

Sorry about that. I got very busy, very, very suddenly. I'm past the worst of it, but I'm still very busy with schoolwork. And it's only going to get worse from here, because I'll be doing volunteer work 3-4 hours a week, plus a half hour there, and a half hour back. So, I won't probably be updating a lot.


	13. Peaches and Portraits

Disclaimer: No owning of Inu Yasha or related characters for this one. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner and creator of the Inu Yasha series.

Thank you so much everyone who reviews! Your enthusiasm means so much to me.

Be warned, this chapter contains an especially unlikely and cliché description of Sesshoumaru's castle (As for the description of the castle, the only castles I've seen in great detail were on Disney movies, none of which were located in Japan.), a "Rin studying in the garden" scene (which I'm sure has been written a million times, but I really think if she were to study, that's where she'd do it.), and PEACHES!

"Speaking"_Sesshoumaru thinking_**Inu Yasha Thinking**

Ch. 13- Peaches and Portraits

"Gah! This is BORING!"

"You don't have to stay, Little Brother."

"What's so great about catching a dropping drip? I mean a dripping drop. I mean- Grrrrr…. What's so great about it?"

"Reflex training. You should try it. Your reflexes could certainly use the-"

"Shut up!"

"If you wish."

**GRRRRRRRRRRRR….. Doesn't he ever get sick of picking on me? I'll get you back for that one, brother. It might take awhile, but I'll find a question that would make even you react! Hmm…. Gotta shrink that huge ego of his… But how? Grrr…. This wouldn't be so hard if I had grown up around him… What are dog youkai proud of? Battles, but I cut his arm off and it didn't faze him, I'd have to kill the bastard to embarrass him, and then what's the point? He'd be dead. No, something else.** Inu Yasha looked around, surrounded by portraits.

"What's with all these damn portraits?"

_DON'T curse in front of the pup! Half Breed!_

"Inu Yasha, you will not curse in Rin's presence."

"She's not here, you-"

"Yes I am."

"Ah! Where did you come from? Why didn't I smell you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Because you are a-"

"I wasn't talking to you! You, Girl, how did you get there without me noticing?"

"Maybe you were thinking too hard."

Good girl 

Inu Yasha growled and started to leap away to sulk somewhere, and then decided where he wanted to sulk.

"Sesshoumaru?" Silence, of course, "Where is the library with the portrait of you and the old man playing?"

_Hm. This could work to my advantage._

"Head west down the hall from my room. Turn left at the first, second, and third turns, then right, and it will be the second library you see."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have to answer any questions you ask me to the best of my ability. It is your responsibility, not mine, to be where I can hear you ask questions."

What should I do? I'm all out of questions, and that portrait is bound to have some good dirt on him, but if I leave I might miss out on an opportunity to ask him something. Well, I'm not guaranteed to find anything interesting to ask him this way.

"Fine." Inu Yasha turned and ran.

_Foolish pup. There is nothing in this castle so urgent you must run._

…

**Gah! I can't find anything in this castle. It's his damn scent; it's all over the place! How I'm I supposed to find anything when EVERYTHING smells like dog! I- Oh!**

Inu Yasha skid to a halt, then backtracked a few steps to a large arched doorway. Some servants appeared seemingly out of nowhere and opened the door for him.

**Creepy. It's like I'm always being watched, always being followed, how can he stand it?**

Inu Yasha walked in to the library, and the doors shut behind him. He could sense the presence of at least three others.

"Grrrrrr… If there's any servants in here you'd all better leave right now!" All three left, as well as another he hadn't sensed. "Ok. Now that that's taken care of, where's the portrait?" Inu Yasha saw books. Lots of them. Huge shelves reaching almost to the ceiling were packed with books and scrolls, enormous tables were stacked with books and scrolls, and small desks covered in books, scrolls, and writing tools. And then he saw it.

**Wow.**

…

Sesshoumaru walked silently through one of the many gardens surrounding the castle, towards a particularly lovely peach orchard Rin had adopted as her special place. He could hear the squawking already.

"Rin! Come back here you pest! Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed me to instruct you in your poetry lessons!"

"Look at this one, Master Jaken! It looks delicious!"

"Rin!" The imp squawked in vain.

"Master Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru always says that if I am hungry, I must fend for myself. I am hungry, so I must."

Jaken's jaw dropped. Sesshoumaru suppressed a traitorous chuckle.

"Master Jaken? How do I know which ones are ripe?"

"How should I kno- Ack!" Jaken fell to the ground with a large lump on his forehead, a suspicious looking peach rolling on the ground near his head. He jumped up and began shrieking in the direction the peach came from. "Who threw that! Show yourself, miserable wr- ack!"

Lord Sesshoumaru strode into the clearing with a smirk on his lips.

"Those were not ripe. They were too hard. A ripe peach would still have hurt, but would not have knocked him over or left a large whelp."

"Oh! I see! Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to a small boulder in the shade of a peach tree and sat, looking bored. "Rin."

"Yes milord?"

"One peach, and then back to your studies."

"Yes milord."

…

**I'm bigger than he was, and he hates me. It's totally different. Sesshoumaru would never do that with me, unless it was for totally different reasons. Look at them. Look at HIM! I can't even imagine Sesshoumaru looking like that, and I'm seeing it right in front of me! That can't be him.**

…End chapter…

It's a little short… ok; it's a lot short. But, this is where the train of thought stopped, so this is where the chapter stops. Besides, if I tried to do a long one I wouldn't be able to post for another week most likely.

By the way, it occurred to me last night. This story is now the longest running (both in chapter count and actual time in progress) that I've ever written.


	14. Control

Disclaimer: This one does not own Inu Yasha or related stuff, it all belongs to Rumiko Takashi, the creator of the Inu Yasha series.

"Speaking"_Sesshoumaru Thinking_**Inu Yasha Thinking**

Ch. 14- Control

_I suppose I really should check in on him. This castle is ancient and he is a klutz, I would hate for him to damage one of the many artifacts of our family's expansive history. There is his scent._

Sesshoumaru started following Inu Yasha's scent. Although he was not in a rush, he did know a much better route to that library than Inu Yasha did.

_I wonder if it will startle him… This could be amusing after all._

…

Inu Yasha was staring stupidly at a portrait of a much, much younger Sesshoumaru chewing and snarling on his father's fur while his father bit and tugged his ear.

**I can't believe they were ever that close. The way he acts now I thought things were always tense between them, but just look at him! And Sesshoumaru doesn't even come here often because I don't smell him anywhere in this room… Hang on, what's that? I do! I smell his scent, it's coming from the painting! Nowhere else in the room but the painting itself, that's crazy!**

Inu Yasha leaned closer and closer, until his nose was a mere inch away from the paint- and then the portrait moved.

**What the hell!**

Inu Yasha jumped backwards, just barely avoiding getting his nose smacked as the portrait swung forward- or rather, the door that was cleverly camoflauged to look like the rest of the wall swung forward, swinging the portrait forward with it.

"Aha! So that's why the portrait smelled like you!"

"Were you sniffing a portrait, Little Brother?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly.

"Shut up! New question! When did you and the old man stop playing like that?"

"When he left."

"He- what?"

"You heard me."

"He left? Just like that? So what happened to you and your mom?"

"He didn't abandon us, Inu Yasha, he went to war. Or rather, he went to 'wars'."

"Oh. So, he was gone a lot then."

"You figured that out on your own, did you?"

"Hey, don't vent your frustration on me just cause no body hugged you as a pup!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

_Watch it, pup!_

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was hugged, I just wasn't coddled like you were, thankfully."

"So your old man wasn't there for you when you needed him, big deal, he wasn't there for me at all!"

_I do NOT need him!_

" Inu Yasha, 'need' implies that I could not do without him. But I did, for long periods of time. I did not 'need' him, not ever." And with that he walked passed Inu Yasha and started heading for the door.

"Right, Sesshoumaru, you didn't need him, which is why to this day you still obsess over him and anything that had to do with him, even a sword you can barely hold."

_Breathe. Just breathe and walk away._

"Inu Yasha, back off."

"No, damn it, I'm sick of this old routine, you're the biggest mental case I've ever seen and all because you bottle up everything, and I have to-"

_Do not lose control. Do not lose control. Do not lose control._

"Inu Yasha, I'm warning you. Step down."

"No, damn it, I- Oh." **Damn. Maybe I was pushing a bit too hard…**

… End Chapter…

A/N: Hm… not the best chapter so far, I admit. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Also it's short! Oh my goodness I was just about to edit something at the top and I realized it's like 2 word document pages long!


	15. Tantrum

Disclaimer: This one does not own Inu Yasha or related stuff, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Such a long time since I updated this story. I just finished Ch. 14 but that barely qualifies as an update (especially since while I'm typing these words I haven't posted ch. 14- I want an internet card)

"Speaking"_Sesshoumaru Thinking_**Inu Yasha Thinking**

Ch. 15- Tantrum

His golden irises turned blue and shrank, contrasting sharply with the bright red now replacing the whites of his eyes, as his body was covered in a glowing red light. Sesshoumaru vanished in the light, which whirled and spun into the air, and out of it immerged an enormous white dog- Sesshoumaru's true form. The dog leapt forward, and as its front paws- oops!

Sesshoumaru landed on his front paw, leaning partially on the air where his left paw had once been, and lost balance. The magnificent dog demon went down without a fight. After landing flat on his back, Sesshoumaru changed into his humanoid form but did not get up.

"…Sesshoumaru?"

That 

"Sesshoumaru?"

Was 

"What just happened?"

_Humiliating. _"I fell."

"Why?"

"I rushed into battle without ever practicing walking on three legs. I…"

**Wow, why does he look like he's struggling to speak?**

"I… apologize… Inu Yasha."

**What?** "What? Why?"

"I promised not to attack you while you were here."

Inu Yasha laughed.

_It wasn't THAT funny._

"Don't worry about it, Sessh, that hardly counts as an attack, you just sort of jumped in my direction and fell!"

"My name is Sesshoumaru. Use it."

"Right."

Sesshoumaru was growling.

**Wow, he's really upset about this. Alright, I won't rub it in.**

"So… Sesshoumaru… Has that ever happened before?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When I would spar with father. I was quite agile, so he had difficultly getting hits or grabbing me, but once he succeeded the match was usually over. He was particularly fond of grabbing me by the ankle, spinning me around a bit and making me fall on my back. It happened quite often."

"Wow, talk about tough love."

"Indeed. When-" Sesshoumaru's mouth closed.

"Well?"

"Well what, Little Brother?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"What were you going to say?"

"When I was little, he would find time every two or three years to take me out training for a night or two."

"And?"

"He didn't believe in telling a pup not to do things, but rather showing him or her why they ought not do it. For example, a normal parent would tell a child not to play near the edge of a cliff."

**He wouldn't!** "What did the old man do?"

"He took me to a cliff that was low enough not to kill me, told me to do as I pleased, I wandered to the edge of the cliff to look over and he 'accidentally' bumped into me, sending me tumbling down."

"Harsh! Did he at least catch you?"

"No, he didn't even check on me to see if I was alright. Once I regained consciousness I climbed up the cliff, and when I reached the top, looking rather like I had just fallen off a cliff and tumbled through every branch on the way down,he started laughing, slapped his thigh and said 'Ha! I bet you won't try that again pup!' And proceeded to laugh until I went right back to the edge just to prove him wrong."

"What did he do?"

"He lunged forward to push me."

"So you fell again?"

Sesshoumaru struggled to suppress a traitorous grin. "No, I took a step sideways and let him tumble off himself. It was rather amusing. He was bigger, so unlike me, he really did hit all the branches on the way down."

"What did he do? Did you get in trouble?"

"Not for dodging, he was rather impressed by that, but he felt that laughing as he fell, as he jumped back onto the cliff, and all the way home was uncalled for."

"So you got in trouble for laughing at him?"

"No but he-" Sesshoumaru stopped once more. _I need to be more careful; I'm starting to give him more than he asks._

"He what?"

"He tickledme mercilessly when we got home, saying if I wanted to laugh he would give me a reason."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is ticklish?" Rin chirped from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, with a gaze that said quite clearly the discussion was over.

"Are you?" Inu Yasha asked, knowing he would have to answer.

"I doubt it, I have not been tickled in centuries."

"May Rin-" She started.

"No." Rin started walking towards him slowly, cautiously.

"Please may-"

"No." Rin pouted.

"Then may-"

"No."

"But I didn't ask anything yet."

"You were going to ask if you could pet my fur. The answer is no."

"Feh, you're probably just afraid you'd like it."

"I wouldn't. It is undignified."

"Then let her pet it. Or better yet, if you're so sure you're not ticklish, let her tickle you."

"Very well, Rin you may-"

"Yay! Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" She squealed, already running at him. She threw her arms around the end of his fur, rubbing her face against it affectionately. "It's so soft!"

"Well?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Hah!" The tension was slowly easing out of Sesshoumaru's shoulders, neck and back as Rin continued to pet and run her fingers through his fur. He wasn't relaxed, but he was less tense than he had been in years. Rin saw her opportunity. She slowly but surely made her way closer and closer to him, until suddenly she pounced, tickling his sides. He did not laugh, and his face didn't move at all, but he tensed.

_Then I am still ticklish. Interesting._

**Ha! He's ticklish! I can seriously use this against him!**

…End Chapter…

The question has been brought up, quite reasonably, about what time is it in the story (or maybe it was how many hours are left? I'd check which question it was, but I'm not hooked up to the Internet right now (the cord is in my room, and my cat is hogging the bed. She scares away the rodents so she currently outranks me.). So, I went through and counted, and it is, in the story, about10: 45 am, and I'm setting the sun at about 7:45pm, which means we have about 9 hours left. Technically, time wise that's way more than half way done, but they slept from about 2:30am to about 8am, which means there has only been about 9 hours and 15 minutes of awake time since the first sunset. Oh, but this was another short chapter! I'm very sorry for that. At least I asked a question in this one. Still no startling revelations though, I shall have to put a great deal of thought into the next chapter. Screw that that never goes well. I'll just jump in and hope for the best.


	16. Cracked Sembei

Dislaimer: No owning of Inu Yasha and related stuff for this one. Which is lucky, because I can't draw or keep deadlines to save my life. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha.

A/N: I just recently noticed, chapter 13 didn't have a title. Oops!

Thank you everyone who reviews! You're reviews help keep me writing (and on track, it was reviewers who saved chapter 15 from utter disaster.)

I wanted to have Rin baking cookies, but even I couldn't come up with how (which is saying something, since I had no qualms over a hot bath indoors.).

Sembei is a Japanese rice cracker. It's absolutely delicious. I don't know if it was made in the feudal era, but it's certainly more fitting than the castle, so it's staying. For the record, if you've never tried it, I highly recommend it. It comes in a wide variety of shapes and flavors, and I like almost every one I've ever tasted. The grocery store I go to has some, I've seen gas stations that do (but they are usually a bland, generic version) and I know the store Mitsuwa (which I do not own) carries a nice variety. By the way, does anyone know when peaches go in season? I would very much like to eat a peach. The grocery store near my house had a small pile of pathetic fruit it tried to pass for peaches for a few days, but nothing like it had last year, and I can't remember when they showed up last year, I just remember being overjoyed and eating entirely too many peaches too often.

Ch. 16- Cracked Sembei

"Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru?" the inu in question glanced at Rin. "Can I give Master Inu Yasha some of the sembei I made?"

"Do as you wish." Rin bowed and ran off.

"She made sembei?"

"She cooks for herself. I do not cook human food, and what I eat would make her ill."

"What do you eat?" Inu Yasha asked once more.

"Raw meat mostly."

"You eat it raw?"

"Naturally."

Ok, what to ask him. Burning daylight here and once the sun sets I'll never get a straight answer out of him.

Just then, Rin entered with a plate of sembei which looked and smelled delicious. She handed the plate to Inu Yasha, who picked one up and took a bite. His face lit up. He chewed, swallowed, and smiled.

"This is delicious! Did you really make this by your self?"

"Yup! Jaken watched to make sure I didn't hurt myself on the oven. His watching didn't stop me getting burned though, see?"

She held up her finger, which had a nearly healed burn on it.

"Wow, that must've hurt. When did you make these?"

"Yesterday."

"Wow, you heal fast for a human."

"One of the healers licked it. It was gross. Rin made a face, but had to say sorry because it's not nice to make faces, and because the pain went away when he licked it." Rin said thoughtfully.

"I…see…" **Poor kid, if she still had her parents with her she probably wouldn't have gotten hurt, and certainly wouldn't be licked like that. My mother just rubbed ointment on my burns. Mother…** "Rin? Will you excuse us? I need to talk to Sesshoumaru."

"Ok!" Rin turned to her lord "Lord Sesshoumaru? May I go play in the gardens?"

"Do what you will." Rin ran off calling for Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru?" silence. "When did you first meet my mother?"

"Meet her? When he first introduced her, when he realized she was pregnant."

"What do you remember about meeting her?"

"Everything."

…flashback…

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You came! Your father will be so happy!"

"You sound surprised, Myoga. My father summoned me. It is only right that I should come."

"Yes, um, well, Lord Sesshoumaru, I… I think I should warn you, your father…"

"He is bringing HER, isn't he?"

"umm… who is-"

"His human wench."

"You- you know about-"

"Myoga, of course I know. Did you think I wouldn't notice the scent? He reeks of human every time I see him." There was a loud mooing sound followed by a crash of thunder, and a few feet away stood a one eyed bull, with Totosai on it's back.

"Totosai!"

"Hello, Myoga. Good evening, Sesshoumaru."

"Totosai. Perhaps you can tell me, why does he intend to introduce her now?"

"That is between you and your father. I can tell you this, that woman means the world to your father, and it would mean a lot to him if you two got along."

"I will be civil, if she will." Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side. "They're coming." A sweet giggling could be heard, accompanied by a hearty chuckling, as a tall demon with silver hair, golden eyes. a blue stripe on each cheek, and a beautiful woman with black hair sitting on his back with her arms around his neck. The woman had in one of her hands a small bundle. Totosai and Myoga knelt before the ruler of the western lands.

"No more of this, get up you two. And you, Sesshoumaru, come here, there is someone very dear to me I want you to meet." Sesshoumaru came closer as his father let the woman off his back. "Sesshoumaru, I want you to meet the lady Izayoi. She-"

"Is your mate, and she's pregnant."

"Yes, isn't that wonderful?" Sesshoumaru kept his mouth shut. There was suddenly a sadness in the older demon's eyes. "Sesshoumaru," He said softly, resting a hand on his son's shoulder, "She would not have wanted us to spend the rest of our lives in mourning."

"Of course not."

"So why do you not accept this?"

"I have accepted it." He said, in a monotone voice.

"But you are not happy."

"I am not unhappy."

"Sesshoumaru, please, give us your blessings."

"You do not need them."

"But I want them. Sesshoumaru, you are my son, I want your approval. May I have your blessings?"

"Do as you will."

"Sesshoumaru, why are you acting like this? Why can't you just celebrate with me? You are going to have a baby brother!"

"Or sister…" Pointed out his mate, but he shook his head.

"Brother" he said, tapping his nose. "Sesshoumaru-"

"Father, what do you wish me to do?"

"Be happy."

"Then I shall obey."

"No, Sesshoumaru, do not just act happy, or pretend, I want you to be happy, whatever you need to do to be happy do it."

Sesshoumaru bowed and started to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru stopped. "Come back here at once! You will greet her."

Sesshoumaru walked right up to her and said, "Greetings. I am glad to finally have been formally introduced to you. My name is Sesshoumaru, though father seems not to have bothered to mention the fact."

"It's alright, I figured it out on my own, he talks about you all the time."

"Really? This is the first he's mentioned of you."

"Sesshoumaru…" his father growled softly.

"My apologies, father, did you wish me to lie for you?"

The air was thick with tension, and lady Izayoi suddenly remembered her bundle.

"Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru! I brought a gift for you."

Sesshoumaru took the bundle she offered, opened it, and found a nice selection of sembei. "Thank you," he said, sounding very much as though he didn't mean it, "but I don't eat human food."

"Sesshoumaru! You will-"

"Very well." He tied the bundle and looked to his father. "Are we done here?"

"No. We are going to have dinner together to celebrate the pregnancy."

The walk to the castle was grim, with Sesshoumaru walking ahead, speaking to no one, Myoga and Totosai riding the bull in the middle, muttering to each other, and the two lovers whispering in the back. Izayoi didn't realize Sesshoumaru could hear them, but her mate knew.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't, he would be upset no matter who I brought home. It's been just the two of us for centuries, we don't see each other much, but he's always there when I need him. Just give him time to adjust."

"No, he really hates me. He wasn't mad, or hurt or offended, he just didn't want to be near me. If it really wasn't me then he would be upset."

"He IS upset, love, he just doesn't show a lot of emotion."

"He wouldn't even try my sembei."

"That wasn't personal. There are many demons that think very little of humans, and most of his instructors growing up were like that. Unfortunately, he developed their distaste for humans."

"Well, at least the baby will be part demon, perhaps he'll get along better with him than with me."

"Perhaps." He said, staring sadly at his son, knowing full well that wouldn't be the case. "Still, it would be better if he got used to your and the baby's presence. I would like you to stay at the castle with me for a few days. I have asked Sesshoumaru to do the same."

"Asked…" muttered Sesshoumaru, so quietly even Totosai barely heard it, but his father heard it and sighed.

"What is wrong, darling?"

"Nothing my love, nothing."

Once they arrived at the castle, everyone went to their own rooms to dress, except Lady Izayoi, who was taken to a separate room where she was tended to by servants. As Sesshoumaru was removing his armor Myoga came up to his door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you in there? You're father requests your presence!"

Sesshoumaru hung his armor and walked out into the hall, without glancing at Myoga. He went straight to his father's room an tapped lightly at the door frame.

"Come in, come in."

Sesshoumaru entered without a word.

"Help me out of this armor, will you?"

Sesshoumaru started removing the armor in silence.

"Sesshoumaru, are you going to act like this all night?"

"Like what, father?"

"Sulky."

"I'm not sulking, I simply feel quiet."

"I see. Well, if your not sulking, would you mind trying some of Izayoi's sembei? It would mean a lot to her. She thinks you hate her."

Sesshoumaru declined to comment, and simply went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru opened the door, and gestured to a servant to come. Once the servant was kneeling and trembling before him, he instructed him to fetch the "foul smelling human food" from his room. Once he dismissed the servant, they went their separate ways, the servant running as fast as his legs would carry him away from Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru closing the door and returning to his father's side.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. But please don't refer to it like that when speaking to Izayoi. Now tell me, why do you hate her?"

"Hate? She is not significant enough to-"

"Sesshoumaru!" He barked, loud enough to startle even Sesshoumaru. His voice softened and he spoke, "Izayoi is my mate, Sesshoumaru, her place in my life is permanent. You need to accept this."

"Father, she is human. 'Permanent' for a human, is still a very short time. They live such short lives, and she is already a grown woman. I could go off to war and she'd be dead before I got back."

"No. I could not save your mother, but I have Tensaiga now, I will be able to save Izayoi."

"But will she want you to? Would she spend eternity old and feeble just to keep you company? And would you want her to?" His father looked so old so suddenly. "Father, enjoy your time with her. You are clearly attached to her, and she makes you happy. You deserve to be happy. But don't expect me to indulge in this foolishness."

"But you deserve to be happy too."

"We will be late for dinner if we do not go down soon."

They walked down together, Sesshoumaru always a few steps behind his father. When they made it to the dining room, where the small table the family used to eat at was, Sesshoumaru saw it- Totosai and Myoga in their usual places, and Izayoi sitting to the left of the head of the table, where his mother always sat.

…End flashback…

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist to stop him from waving his hand in his face. "What was that about."

"I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"How hard it was, seeing her take my mother's place at the dinner table."

"Oh, when did that happen?"

"The evening father introduced me to her. He had us eat dinner together."

"He just moved her in without you ever even seeing her?"

"No, it was only a visit, he couldn't keep her their for long, she wasn't their two days before one of the servants tried to poison her food. And I had seen her shortly after they met. We just had not been introduced."

"When did you first see her?"

"A few days after he met her, he came to see me. I could smell a human woman's scent on him, so I tracked her scent to her village, and I saw her. I did not introduce myself because at the time I thought she was a temporary amusement."

Inu Yasha accidentally dropped one of his delicious snacks, and it hit the floor and broke into three pieces. Sesshoumaru picked them up, set them in his lap, put them together and picked them up so he was holding all three in place, making the sembei look whole.

"Father tried to speak to me several times after that evening, in hopes of persuading me to overlook her weakness and breed, and accept her into the family. One night, as he was talking, I was holding one of the sembei your mother had made in my hand, and broke it when I grew irritated. He saw it, and took it from me, and held it together like this, saying that our family was like the sembei, and that as long as we never let go, our family need never be broken. But father, what you don't seem to get, is that holding the pieces in place doesn't change the fact that the sembei is cracked, it only hides it."

…End chapter…

A/N ok, I realize that the fetus doesn't have reproductive organs right away, but I'm writing on the assumption that they don't see each other all the time and he wouldn't have found out she was pregnant right away. Longer chapter, but still short by most readers' standards, most likely.


	17. Hair Pulling

Disclaimer: No owning of Inu Yasha for this one, Rumiko Takahashi owns it all and we love her for it.

A/N: Much thanks to wolfygirl13, without whom this chapter would not exist. She thought of the question and some interesting ideas to go along with it, and I am very grateful. You rock, thank you!

Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and been so supportive.

Finally, I have a request, if you are reading this could you pretty please hop over to my profile after this and skim through my challenges list? I have challenges posted for Inu Yasha, Fruits Basket, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Full Metal Alchemist (I do not own any of them). If you decide to write a story for one of my challenges I would be ever so grateful, and if you'll just let me know you're going to I'll make sure and set an author alert so I can read it once it's posted. Thank you so much!

Ok, just to clear something up, this is not an Inu/Sessh pairing, this is a strictly brothers bonding type fic. If Sesshoumaru seems to have boundary issues, that's got nothing to do with romance or sensuality, it's a lack of courtesy.

Reminder:

"Speaking"**Inu Yasha Thinking**_Sesshoumaru Thinking_

Ch. 17- Hair Pulling

**Feh! I hate it when he gets all weird and quiet like that!**

The cracked sembei had long since slipped from Sesshoumaru's fingers as he sat staring at nothing, drowning in memories.

**I've got to do something, we're burning daylight! Think, topic, topic… ah….**

"The old man!" Inu Yasha shouted.

_Inu Yasha. _One would never guess from Sesshoumaru's appearance that he had been startled. _Odd pup._

"Are you so thoroughly incapable of sitting still?"

"Shut up! Tell me about the old man."

"That is not a question."

"I'm getting sick of that Sesshoumaru! Just answer the question!"

_I'm sure you are._

"You haven't asked one yet."

"Uh…" **Think, question, question… Um…** The wind blew Sesshoumaru's impossibly sleek silver hair in Inu Yasha's face.

"What's with this hair?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific."

"Why is it always in the way?"

"Because it's long and loose."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because it grows."

"No, why is it loose?"

"Because I do not bind it."

Inu Yasha growled. "Why not?"

"Because father bound his."

**What kind of an answer is that!**

"That isn't enough of an answer."

_No, I suppose not._

Sesshoumaru got up and started to walk away. "Come along, pup, there is something for you to see." Sesshoumaru led Inu Yasha to a drawer, which he opened and started to dig through. He grabbed one, carefully balanced it between two fingers and untied it, then letting it fall open while holding one end. It had writing on it, but whatever was written didn't seem to interest him. He then handed it to Inu Yasha.

"Close that."

"Why should I?"

"Because it will take me too long and you will run out of time to ask questions."

Inu Yasha growled again, but did what he was told. He also closed the next, and the next, and the next, as Sesshoumaru checked and discarded dozens of scrolls. Finally, he came to a sketch. "This is it." He held it up to Inu Yasha, who looked at it curiously while balancing several scrolls. "What do you see?"

Inu Yasha saw the back of a tall, powerful demon, with long hair pulled up into a topknot. He had spiked armor, gold eyes and massive amounts of fur billowing behind him.

"So that's what you look like with your hair up?"

"No, that is father."

"So do you ever wear your hair up?"

"Yes."

"When did you wear it up?"

"I put it up while it is wet, and I used to wear it up often when I was very little, because my sensei required me to."

"Why?"

_Why do you care?_

"Because it got in my way, and he felt the fur was more than enough trouble."

"Do you have any portraits or drawings of you with your hair up?"

"No."

"Oh." **Too bad, I wanna know what he would look like with it up and dry. Why did he seem so irritated all of the sudden? Does he not like having his hair up? Ha! Well then, Sesshoumaru, it's payback time, lets see how you like someone messing with your hair!**

Inu Yasha was about to pounce on Sesshoumaru, but found himself pinned to the ground before he could life a foot.

"You would be foolish to even try it, pup." Sesshoumaru whispered threateningly.

"Oh yeah? And whose going to stop me?" Inu Yasha raised his left hand, which Sesshoumaru pinned with his right. Inu Yasha smirked, and raised his right hand, but Sesshoumaru was out of arms, he tried leaning away, but that just gave Inu Yasha more room to move, so instead he launched himself at Inu Yasha's shoulder, biting the fabric and pushing him down with his head, but just brought his hair within arms reach. Inu Yasha started grabbing all the hair he could reach, and Sesshoumaru let go of his left arm and started struggling to free his hair of Inu Yasha's hand. This left Inu's right arm free to join the fight, and Inu Yasha soon had all his hair gathered in his hand into a high ponytail. "Sesshoumaru? You don't really look that much like him with your hair up." Sesshoumaru stopped struggling, and looked at Inu Yasha curiously.

**Ok, now what?**

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu Yasha's ear and tugged, bringing him up into a sitting position with Sesshoumaru still in his lap.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru stared at him silently for a moment.

_I wonder, he does have fathers bone structure, and those eyebrows…_

**What is he up to now!**

Sesshoumaru then started gathering all of Inu Yasha's hair.

"Hey, stop that!" Sesshoumaru didn't stop. He dragged Inu Yasha's hair together (an awkward task with one hand, pulled it up and, using the same twisting technique he had used on his own hair while grooming, he put Inu Yasha's hair into a topknot.

_He even looks like him._

"What'd you do that for!"

"You look like him."

"Who?"

"Father."

…End Chapter…

I can't help noticing, that I usually end with Inu Yasha's thoughts, but when I do end on Sesshoumaru it's nearly always about one of his parents.


	18. Pup!

Disclaimer: No owning of Inu Yasha for this one! Rumiko Takahashi owns it, and we adore her for it (she is a source of fascinating stories and great inspiration!).

A/N: I really don't say this enough but,

I LOVE REVIEWERS!

I love reviewers so much! Reviewers are truly my inspiration! My deepest gratitude to everyone who reviewed!

Special thanks to WriterFreak7 who has inspired part of this chapter and the final chapter, which is not written yet (and at the pace I write, will not be posted in the near future).

Ok, very quickly while writing this chapter I realize that depending on what is already in your head, this chapter might be very, VERY easy to misinterpret, so I'll go ahead and say it again, just so no one is confused as to where I am going with this.

This story is NOT nor will it EVER be an inucest fic. Not even implied. They are brothers, and I'm not denying their relationship could use some work (what with the attempts on each others lives and such) but they are not into each other like that in this fic. I've got nothing against the pairing in a fanfic but this story doesn't have it.

"Speaking"**Inu Thinking**_Sesshoumaru Thinking_

Ch. 18- Pup!

Previously….

"You look like him."

"Who?"

"Father"

…

"I do not!"

"You do, you look like him. You're face is a little rounder, no doubt you get that from her, but the cheekbones, eyes, and abnormally thick, arched eyebrows are all his."

"Yeah, whatever." Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him, seemingly lost in thought.

"You really do…" Sesshoumaru murmured, "Look just like him…"

_One more thing that is yours… and not mine…_

**What is he thinking? Why is he just sitting here? Why is he still sitting on me!**

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Mm?"

"Get off me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew more focused, and he seem to come out of a trance. He looked at Inu Yasha as if he only just realized he was there.

"No."

"What!"

"You heard me, pup."

"Will ya quit calling me that already? I'm not a pup."

"No, you are a pup, I am older than you, so I will address you as I see fit, _pup_."

Inu Yasha started growling.

_Ah, so easily provoked, foolish little pup, you'll waste all your time just to prove you're not a pup, and all the while proving that you are, in fact, a pup. Inu Yasha stopped growling. Bad sign. What is he up to?_

"Sesshoumaru? How old are you?"

"We've been through this"

"Misleading, I know, I mean like relatively. What are you? Are you full grown?"

"…"

**No way.**

"You're a pup! HA!"

" 'Pup' is relative. To Bokseno, Father was a pup, yet to me, Father was ancient."

"But what are you considered by the demon population in general?"

"The common masses? They consider me strong enough that they dare not call me 'Pup'."

"You're avoiding the question! Are you considered a pup or not?"

_I suppose there is no way around it._

"I am still growing, so, yes." Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes narrowed. "But I am older than you, so you still may not address me as such."

"Yeah, whatever, pup."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm warning you, pup, you will address me with respect. I promised not to attack you, that doesn't mean I can't make your life hell."

"Oh, yeah, pup? What are you gonna do, bark at me?"

"No." Sesshoumaru looked around the room for inspiration, and finally found it in the form of a servant who had a ribbon braided into her hair. "You. Lend me that ribbon." The girl bowed and started to unbraid her hair. Sesshoumaru rose from his place on Inu Yasha's lap and walked over to her, taking the ribbon she held out. He then turned to face Inu Yasha, smiling. Inu Yasha flinched.

**What the hell is that supposed to be! Is that a smile! Since when does he smile! That's so creepy! Something bad is about to happen!**

Sesshoumaru walked over at a slow, deliberate pace, staring directly into Inu Yasha's eyes.

**What is wrong with him! He's not even blinking! Everything with eyelids blinks what is his problem! Why is he staring at me! What's with the ribbon!**

Sesshoumaru stopped mere inches away from Inu Yasha, still staring directly at him, without so much as blinking. Then, his smile became a smirk, and Inu Yasha knew he was in trouble.

Sesshoumaru swung the ribbon around Inu Yasha's left wrist, grabbing the other end as it came around the second time, and quickly tying it tight with skill no one should poses in one hand. He then ran around Inu Yasha once with his demonic speed, pulling Inu Yasha's arm behind his back and the ribbon around his waist. Once he was completely around him he wrapped the ribbon around Inu Yasha's other wrist, and tied it tightly. Finally, he tied the end of the ribbon to the portion around his waist. Then, for good measure, he knocked him onto his stomach and sat on his back.

"GET OFF ME!"

"No. I did a rather sloppy job of this, I'm surprised you still haven't managed to escape."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken came skidding into the room, screeching.

"Shut up, Jaken."

"But-"

"You were going to inform me that Royokan is standing outside, on his knees, declaring his undying loyalty. I am aware. Now go, you are annoying me."

"Y-yes milord!" And with that, Jaken scampered off.

"Undying loyalty? Why would anyone have undying loyalty for you?"

"It varies from case to case"

"Such as?"

"Rin follows me because I have treated her more kindly than her own kind did. Jaken because he admires me, Royokan and many others because they followed father, and had no one else to follow after he died, the list goes on."

"Hang on, you're saying there are people who would die for you simply because they want someone to die for?"

"No. They want to follow my father; they were willing to die for him because they respected him. Now that they no longer have him, they want a replacement. In the absence of someone as strong and awe inspiring, they settled for his eldest son."

"That's a stupid reason to declare undying loyalty to someone."

"Agreed."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru? How about letting me up now?"

"No. Thank you for reminding me, pup, I have not punished you yet."

"I have not decided yet. Hmn. Pain is out of the question, as that would go against the agreement. Tickling is too playful, marking too childish. Childish. I've got it."

"Jaken!"

"Yes, milord!" Jaken cried, rushing into the room as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, stumbling often.

"Get Rin."

…End chapter…

How odd. The last page and the beginning of the next chapter I owe entirely to a random desire to have Sesshoumaru intimidate Jaken. Hmm… My chapters seem to be getting short again. I'll have to be careful about that.


	19. His Father's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or related stuff, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! Much thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support means a lot to me (even if I've done a horrible job of showing it). I am especially grateful to "The Great Susinko", whose all-powerful "author poking stick" inspired me to update this fic, which should have been updated forever and a day ago (seriously, it's been just shy of 3 months. That's sad even for me.)

"Speaking" Inu** Yasha Thinking** Sesshoumaru_ Thinking_

Ch. 19- His Father's Son

Rin skipped cheerfully into the room, smiling brightly as she stared in curiosity at her lord and his little brother, who was still tied with a ribbon and belly down on the floor, complaining loudly. Sesshoumaru stood up and spoke calmly.

"A new toy. Do not untie him. Otherwise do as you wish. JAKEN!" The green one scuttled into the room, stuttering, and "Shut up Jaken. Watch Rin, and write down any questions Inu Yasha asks of me."

"Who are you calling a toy you-"

"Yes Milord!" Rin chirped, happily ignoring the smaller inu's protests.

"Where do you think you're going, we had a deal, you-"

Sesshoumaru left, ignoring Inu Yasha. Rin turned to Inu Yasha, staring intently at his oh so squeezable fuzzy puppy ears. Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. "Don't even think it, brat!"

"But… Lord Sesshoumaru said Rin could." Rin pouted.

"He had no right!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has ALL rights, you lowly half breed!" Jaken screeched.

Rin bounced over to Inu Yasha and sat down next to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said Rin could, so it's allowed." She said firmly, and without further ceremony proceeded to pet and tweak his ears.

…

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Royokan shouted, delighted. He rushed over to the demon lord and fell to his knees, bowing at his feet. "Please allow me the honor of-"

"No. Leave."

"B-but."

"Leave."

"At least tell me-"

"No. Leave."

…

Rin sighed. "Rin is bored." She mumbled. Inu Yasha sat in horror, his face covered in sloppily drawn flowers she had hand painted with the finest make-up to date, his hair a braided, twisted, tangled, ribbon filled mess, clothes covered in imaginary tea from when dolly had been offended and poured her drink on him, and still belly down, tied up.

**Finally I thought she'd never give up!**

"Hmm… I know!" Rin ran off.

"Rin! Where are you going!"

"The gardens to pick flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Wait, you fool, Lord Sesshoumaru said for me to watch you!" Jaken started to run after her, and stopped. He ran back to Inu Yasha and started dragging him by the collar.

"HEY!"

…

Royokan bowed sadly, eyes downcast. As Sesshoumaru turned to leave, he heard the faintest of whispers.

"Inu no Taisho would have at the very least answered."

Sesshoumaru's back when rigid and he stopped, mid step.

"Royokan."

…

"HEY! STOP!"

"I only take orders from Lord Sesshou-OUF!" Jaken collided with Rin, who was staring wide-eyed into the entrance hall. Inu Yasha couldn't see what was going on from his position on the floor still tied with that ridiculous ribbon, but he could hear voices from the entrance hall.

"Royokan." Sesshoumaru's voice was laced with venom, his every word dripping with anger and resentment.

"Y-yes, milord?"

"Why do you wish to follow me?"

"Because, milord, you are a brilliant leader, one I can follow confidently into battle, and-"

"Follow me into battle? You've done that; you know I can't lead an army. The one battle I lead resulted in the vast majority of my forces being slaughtered. You, a small handful of others and myself were the only survivors on my side. Do not say you can follow me into battle with confidence, because you cannot. So, why do you follow me?"

"I follow you because you are noble."

"Noble? You know that is not true. I am ruthless, cold- some even say beautiful, but that does not make me noble. I save those whom are useful, and watch others die- slaughter the innocent for no better reason than they are in my way, I am many things, but I am not noble."

"You are powerful."

"But my power is useless to you. What do I do for you? Do I protect you? Do I teach you? Do I fight for your cause? No. I fight for myself, sacrifice for myself, do all for my own gain. My power is useless to you. So, why do you follow me? And this time, the truth, or I will lick your blood off these poisoned claws."

"Y-you're still young, perhaps, one day…"

"I will never become my father. If that is what you are waiting for, I suggest you move on."

"But-"

"Go."

"That isn't-"

"LEAVE!" Sesshoumaru snarled, and Royokan didn't answer. The last Inu Yasha heard was the forest guardian's rushed footfalls and Sesshoumaru's harsh breaths.

Sesshoumaru stormed away, ignoring Inu Yasha's gaping stare as he passed.

"Sesshoumaru! What was that!"

"I have no patience for fools who want only to follow my father's son."

…

**Wow, I haven't seen him so pissed at someone who wasn't me in a long time. Maybe I should leave him alone for a while… Gah, forget that, I'm wasting time!**

Inu Yasha ran forward, fully intent on chasing Sesshoumaru, when suddenly, he tripped over something small, green and squawking, and did a face plant. He peeled himself off the floor and glared at his older brother's minion.

"Watch where you're going, half breed!" Jaken squawked indignantly.

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha barked, "I don't know why he even puts up with you anyway!" Inu Yasha jumped over the now fuming imp, ignoring his indignant screams about his usefulness.

…

_Remain calm. The questions are fine so long as I do not allow him to get under my skin. I can answer honestly and openly every question he can ask regarding my outburst without making this situation worse, so long as I remain calm._

Inu Yasha leapt into the room far more dramatically than was needed. He was huffing out of breath and glaring angrily.

"You!" He shouted.

"Me."

"What the hell do you keep a useless demon like him around for anyway?"

_He must mean Jaken._

"Who do you mean?"

"That green thing!"

"That would be Jaken. He has his uses."

"Which are?" Inu Yasha growled, not at all happy about having fallen face first onto the floor of his brother's castle.

"He can wield the staff of two heads, he takes care of Rin, he runs errands, he follows my every command regardless of the risk to his life, he-"

"Anyone could do that, why him?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, but really, really didn't like the only answer he could come up with.

"Well?"

"Inu Yasha… Jaken is small, and weak, he is very loyal but more capable demons than him have thrown themselves at my feet. But Jaken… I have faced a great many opponents, some of which were larger and stronger than me. It was difficult, and is difficult, but since Jaken started following me… It is… difficult, to doubt, when someone so helpless is so confident in your power that they run in front of you and taunt someone that is a great deal larger than yourself, even more so than him."

"You're saying that this Jaken guy makes your already huge head bigger!" Inu Yasha growled.

_You would see it that way, wouldn't you pup?_

"Jaken follows me for my own merits, to Jaken, I am Lord Sesshoumaru, to most, I am "son of the great dog demon".

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru got a wonderfully cruel idea.

"Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inu Yasha barked.

"Sit boy!" Sesshoumaru commanded sharply, his twisted smile growing at the sight of his little sibling flinching. "What power does that human hold over you that you flinch so at those words? Hm. At the mercy of a human woman… you truly are father's son."

"Is that why you were so desperate to convince that lesser demon that you would never become our father?"

Sesshoumaru glared. "Watch it pup."

"I asked you a question, Sesshoumaru."

_You sound like HIM._

"No, but it's true that I will never allow myself to stoop so low as to be controlled by a human."

"Then why?"

"Because, Royokan only wanted to follow me because he hoped I could substitute for my father."

_He doesn't see me at all. It's only when I reek of blood that his old followers see me at all. All they see, all they want to see, is their master's son._

…End chapter…

Yay! Oh, if only you knew how horrible this chapter was before tonight! I had originally had it finished, but it was just so bad, so horribly horribly bad, that I couldn't bring myself to post it. I kept telling myself over and over, that I'll fix it, I'll fix it, right after this… but there always seemed to be another story, another project.


End file.
